Let Me Go
by TheNextAliceCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella have a Daughter while Bella is still human named Beth. Full of drama, humor, romance, and more humor! This Story was written way before Breaking Dawn came out. It was continued out of popular demand!
1. Perface

I don't own twilight no matter how much I might want to

_**I don't own twilight no matter how much I might want to.**_

Preface

My name is Elizabeth Anne Masen Cullen, but everyone just calls me Beth, unless I'm in trouble, which happens a lot. My parents are Bella and Edward Cullen. They both just happen to be vampires. Me? I'm half-vampire or as most of the vampire community calls me the "Halfling" or the "Halfa." I absolutely hate it when I am referred to as one of those names. They are so degrading in my opinion. Any how, before I tell my story I must tell my parents story.

Edward was born in 1901 and Carlisle changed him in 1918 when he was seventeen and in the hospital dying of Spanish Influenza. He met my mother, Bella, some ninety years later. She was a human at the time. They feel in love and after a few rough patches they got married.


	2. Chapter 1

I own Nothing

_**I own Nothing!**_

**Chapter 1**

My mother had convinced Edward to change her into a vampire after they were married. However, a couple days before Edward had intended to change his new wife, she discovered that she was, in fact, pregnant—pregnant with me of course.

My father was completely confused. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to get pregnant or be able to get others pregnant. How could this happen? It was a complete mystery. Carlisle, of course, had a theory. His theory was that since Bella was still human that some how this happened. Nothing like this had EVER happened in all of history. Vampires usually did not get involved with humans in that way. They usually preferred to drink the human's blood. However, my family is different. We are "vegetarians" meaning that we only hunt animals.

After Edward had accepted that he was going be a father, he was ecstatic. He had always wanted a child, but he never thought he would be able to. Esme-Edward's adopted mother-had always wanted a baby to pamper and so did Rosalie. Everyone seemed so much happier.

Nine months later I came into the world. I was named Elizabeth-after Edward's mother-Anne –Bella really liked that name-Masen-Edward's last name before he was changed-Cullen-Edward and Bella's current last name. Esme and Rosalie spoiled me, Alice bought me designer, everything, (Why I need Sigerson Morrison booties I have no idea, but I had them), and Bella was and still is the most amazing mother in the history of the world. As for the men in the family: Edward simply adored me. He thought that I was truly a gift. He was the greatest dad and friend ever. Jasper was so calming. He always made me smile and stop crying. I didn't find out until later that it was his power that calmed me, but Jasper and I were joined at the hip. Emmett, ah Emmett, he always and I mean always made me fall on the floor laughing. If Jasper and I were joined at the hip the Emmett and I were joined at the head. Either Jasper or myself was always the master minds behind Emmett's plans and pranks. Carlisle was so loving and compassionate. He was wonderful. I had the best family ever.


	3. Chapter 2

Again I own nothing

_**Again I own nothing!**_

**Chapter 2**

When I was five years old I began to notice that I could read the thoughts of the people around me. I also noticed that I could always tell when I was being lied to. I my family wrote off the mind reading as an inherited trait that I had received from my father, Edward, who could also read minds. They had no explanation for the fact that I was a human lie detector. When I was six I discover that I could block the thoughts of others from reaching me. (This is a very useful power when you live in a house full of kinky vampires.) I had vampire powers, but I was in no way a vampire. I was a normal human or so I thought.

When I was seven years old I got really angry at my dad for some trivial thing that a seven-year-old gets mad at. I think he wouldn't let me have ice cream for breakfast or something like that. Anyway, instead of my face going red like normal people, my face turn white and I mean like vampire white. My eyes turn blood-red and I ran from the kitchen and got to my room on the third floor in about a second. I slammed the door with so much force that it shattered. What was happening to me? My skin was ice cold and my eyes were a brilliant red, just like a newborn. I had vampire speed and strength. Why did I all of a sudden become a vampire? I had always said that when I grew up that I wanted to be a vampire, but I didn't have a clue as to what was happening to me. I was scared. I was in no way ready to be a vampire. I was only seven. What if I was stuck like this forever. I would never be able to drive and I would be stuck in elementary school forever. What a horrible thought.

The moment I realized that I was a vampire, I started screaming for my dad in my mind because I couldn't make anything coherent come out of my mouth though my dry sobs. As soon as I called him Edward was sitting on the floor next to me. He wrapped me in his arms, pulled me into his lap, and began to rock me back and forth, attempting to calm me. I was no longer angry at him. How could I be? I was scared out of my mind.

"Daddy, what's happening to me?!" I managed to force out between my sobs.

"I don't know Beth, my love, but I will figure it out. Soon, I promise!" my father tried to reassure me. However, his "reassurance" sent me into deeper hysteria.

"Jasper!" my father called softly just loud enough for Jasper to hear. Jasper came into the room and sent waves of calmness at me and immediately I began to feel calm, of course. Once I had fully calmed down, my skin returned to its normal color and my eyes returned to their natural bright green. This confused my father and me even more. A minute ago I was a vampire and now that I had calmed down I was back to being a human, what was happening to me!! As soon as I changed back into being a human I started bawling humungous tears.

Carlisle walked into the room to see exactly what was going on. I was still on the floor wrapped in Edward's arms quietly crying into his shoulder, ruining his shirt. Jasper decided that he should leave us alone with Carlisle. He walked over to me a gave me a big hug and a kiss on the top of my head, then put me back in my father's waiting arms.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked with worry and concern weighing down his voice. Edward quickly explained all that had happened and then asked

"Carlisle, what could possibly be going on with Beth?" Carlisle had a theory. Carlisle always has a theory.

"I think since Bella was still human and Edward, you were a vampire when Beth was conceived that now Beth can somehow phase in and out of 'vampire mode' per say, kinda like a werewolf. I think she is half-vampire, but we will have to go see the Volturi to be sure. They may not even know for certain, but they might have a better idea than me." I felt my father's arms tighten around me.

"I don't want the Volturi anywhere near my daughter!" Edward told Carlisle. His voice was more like a snarl. The sound of it made me cringe closer to his chest.

"Edward, going to see the Volturi is the only way to find out what is happening to Beth." Carlisle said in an attempt to reason with Edward.

"I know but I really don't want to take the risk of her getting hurt or the Volturi trying to take her away because of her gifts." Edward replied his voice filled with ancient grief at the thought of losing me, which was every father's worst fear. "Thanks Carlisle, we'll leave for Volterra tomorrow. I have to find out what is happening to her." Carlisle left the room after giving me a quick hug. After that I went right back to my father's arms, one of the only places I always felt safe.

"Daddy, where are we going and who are these Volturi people?" I asked through my silent tears

"We're going to Italy, and the Volturi are kinda like the vampire royal family, and Carlisle seems to think that they my have some idea as to what is happening to you." He said looking down at me, wiping my tears with his shirt. 'Don't fret love, we'll figure it out, I promise."

"Oh and Daddy, what does conceived mean?" and for once Edward Cullen was at a lost for words.

"Um, well, you see, yeah, um, Bella!" my mother walked into the room at that moment with an amused expression on her face. Apparently she had heard my question.

"Yes Edward, do you really want to answer that question?'

"Um, no you can."

"She asked you, so _I_ think _you _should answer her." He turned back to me and struggled for words. Then he simply said,

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"But Daddy I want to know _now!_"

"Okay, will you drop it if I give you ice cream?" Ah he said the magic words, Ice Cream!

"Yes!! Yeah! Ice Cream!"

"Ah you are so easily manipulated!"

"Of course, you promised me ice cream!" My mother was beside her self with laughter.

"Bella, love, I have to go make arrangements for tomorrow and get Beth ice cream." My father said as he handed me to my mother. She took me into her arms and held me like my father had. After giving Bella a quick yet loving kiss and me a hug he left the room to make arrangements for the coming days.


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing at all except my own personal copies of the best book ever Twilight

_**I own nothing at all except my own personal copies of the best book ever Twilight!!**_

**Chapter 3**

The next day we left for Volterra. I slept all the way to Atlanta and was up for half of the plane ride to Rome before fall asleep once again. I didn't even realize when we landed in Rome and got on another plane that took us to Florence. Once we landed in Florence, however, I was wide awake and it was the next morning. My father maniac driving got us to Volterra in a grand total of twenty minutes. My parents pick a really good day to come to Volterra. It was one of the few overcast days the city had during the year. Then Alice probably gave them a forecast for the whole week before we left.

We parked outside the city walls because it was St. Marcus's Day. Go figure. So we couldn't drive into the city. My father and my mother didn't like being her especially on this day. They didn't tell me why but Edward was thinking about the last time they were here on this day and it was not a very happy memory.

My father carried me through the streets because he knew that I was still tried. He also held Bella's hand. He didn't seem to want to let either of us go. He was worried and I knew it.

We walked up to a stone castle. It looked scary, medieval, and menacing. This must have been were the Volturi lived. I immediately felt scared. I started to shake. Edward attempted to calm me but this castle was so scary looking, the very product of a nightmare, and for a seven-year-old it was quite intimidating.

"Beth, love, calm down, its okay."

"But Daddy it looks scary. It looks like a place where vampires would live."

"Vampires do live there, Beth"

"I'm aware of that. You know what I mean though."

"Beth, dear, nothing's going to harm you. Daddy and I won't allow it. There's nothing to worry about." My mother said, trying her hand a calming me. However, my father current thoughts were giving the true nature of the situation away as we walked in the castle and there was, in fact a lot to worry about.

_**Sorry its so short!! Hope you like it! I will try to update ASAP!!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update but here it is Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer-Sadly I own nothing!! (Tear)**

Chapter 4

The medieval castle was cold in every sense of the word. Maybe it was just me but the castle seemed like the old haunted mansions that I had seen in the old horror films Emmett let me watch when my parents were hunting. My parents didn't really know about the horror movies that I had seen and if they did they would have a cow and probably murder Emmett. I mean come on letting a seven-year-old watch horror movies is not the brightest idea.

Anyway back to the story, I started to shiver violently from the cold and because of the aura of pure evil that seemed to hang in the air. We walked into a brightly lit lobby and we saw what seemed to be a small child, no more that ten.

"Ah! Jane! Its so nice to see you." Edward said as politely as he could manage although his thoughts had a different attitude.

"_I swear, if Jane uses her power on MY daughter, I will not be able to control myself!!" _apparently Jane had power that you did not want to mess with. I involuntarily shivered once again. Bella, my wonderful, usually calm and sweet mother, had a look on her face that made me think of the phrase if looks could kill.

"Edward, Bella, it is so wonderful to see you. Ah! And this must be Elizabeth-"

"Beth!" I interrupted Jane's greeting.

"Excuse me! What did you say!" Jane sneered almost dropping her sweet and innocent façade.

"I said my name is Beth. Everyone has always called me Beth, not Elizabeth."

"Beth!" my mother chided me. I simply grinned a little and said that I was sorry to Jane.

"It's quite alright Elizabeth, anyway follow me." She turned around and lead us down a hallway.

When we reached the end of the hallway, we walked into a stone chamber. The chamber was filled with about fifteen or twenty vampires. Again a scene straight out of a horror movie. All their thoughts had the same malicious undertone. All except one.

There was a man or should I say boy, since he looked no older than seventeen, the same age as my father. He was leaning against the wall. His black bangs were angled to where his right eye was completely hidden. The eye that I could see was a vibrant red like everyone else's in the room. No matter how much he looked like the others in this room, his thoughts were sweet and kind.

"_Oh! So those are some of the members of the infamous Cullen family. The little girl, what was her name? Beth! She looks scared out of her mind, poor thing. I would be terrified if I was seven and living in this place. Heck! I'm seventeen, well really nineteen and I'm scared of this place and I've been here for nearly 3 years. You think I wouldn't be terrified anymore!_

He noticed that I was staring at him. He gave me a warm, encouraging smile and a small wave. He seemed so sweet. I returned his wave and smile. I was relieved that someone here was actually nice.

Then an ancient looking man with long black hair came up to my family.

"Edward! Bella! It's such a pleasure to see you again! And Bella, you look so lovely now that you are immortal. How long has it been since your transformation?"

"Six years now. Edward changed me year after Beth's birth." My mother replied and smiled at me.

"Ah yes! Beth! My you look just like your father. You both have the same strange bronze colored hair but you have Bella's nose, and where do the Bright green eyes come from? I distinctly remember Bella having brown eyes."

"I had the same green eyes when I was human." My father said curtly. He did not like this place anymore than I did.

"Anyway, before we begin discussing the reasons behind your visit let us move a less crowded area so we can talk in private. Follow me if you please." We then left the room to follow the man that I had heard was named Aro. He led us into a smaller office type room, but our "private" talk was not so private. Besides Edward, Bella, and myself, there were also two other ancient looking vampires whose names were Marcus and Caius, the woman named Jane, and the mysterious black haired boy who had waved at me.

"Before we begin," Aro said, "I would like to introduce the newest member of our family, Chace." He gestured to the black-haired boy. "He has only been a vampire for 3 years, yet his control is absolutely amazing." My father was getting aggravated but he didn't show it, much. However, Chace's thoughts were humble.

"_I hate it when Aro goes on and on about me. It is so annoying. I thought the Cullens were here to figure out what is happening to their daughter. Ugh! There Aro goes again, doesn't he know when to stop. I guess not. Man, Edward looks mad."_

I started laughing because apparently I was not the only person who noticed that my dad was getting very angry and the only reason I knew was because he was screaming at Aro in his thoughts. However, Chace noticed.

When I started to laugh, Aro gave me an odd look. He was thinking-

"_What is so funny nothing I said was remotely funny. I'm so confused. Maybe laughing for no apparent reason is just something little kids do. Who knows?" _then he finally addressed me.

"Beth, my dear, what is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that Chace's thoughts were just really funny."

"Oh, I see. Wait, did you just say his thoughts? Do you mean you can read minds from a distance like your father?"

"Uh huh, and I can block other people's thoughts from coming to me and, as Emmett calls me I'm a human lie detector." I was bragging just like Aro had about Chace. My father laughed at me because he read in my thoughts exactly what I was doing.

"Interesting!" Aro replied "You have powers just like a vampire and according to your father, two days ago you got really angry with him and transformed into a vampire. He also said once you calmed down, with the help of Jasper, you changed back into a human. Is that correct?" I nodded my head. "Well please explain what happened. Start from the very beginning."

"Okay, well…" then I went off on this long-winded, melodramatic explanation and ended it with "By the way, Daddy, you never gave me the ice cream you promised me." My father just laughed.

Aro was shocked "So this whole ordeal started because Edward wouldn't give you ice cream for breakfast?"

"That's right. I sure do love ice cream." I saw Chace cringe a bit when I said that, but then I remembered that human food was mildly repulsive to vampires.

Aro soon continued. "So it seems as if you can phase between vampire and human when you lose control of you emotions particularly when you become extremely angry. However we may have to run some tests see the full extent of your powers."

At the mention of tests, I got this feeling that these tests weren't like the written tests I had taken in school. I had the image of a science lab with all these people in this room poking me and prodding me with sharp objects just like in the sci-fi movies that I watched with Jasper and Carlisle. My parents didn't know that I had watched those movies either. Then my dad directed his thoughts to me.

"_Don't worry love, it's not those kinds of tests, I promise. Oh, and you really need to stop watching all those horror and sci-fi movies with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle, when your mother and I are not around_." Dang! I had been discovered. I started to giggle. My dad had his own unique way of making me feel better. Then I thought

"_You knew about that?"_

"_Not until you started thinking about the fact that you do watch those movie when we're not home."_

"_Oh!" _then I started to giggle some more.

Aro then interrupted my fathers attempt to ease my overly-imaginative mind.

"So why don't we get started, shall we. However, I ask that Edward and Bella stay with me, because Edward may not approve of same of our methods but it _is _the only way to find out. Edward glared at Aro and then snarled

"FINE! But no harm better come to her!" with that he stared at Jane.

"Not to worry Edward no _lasting_ harm will be inflicted upon Elizabeth." Jane replied with a devilish grin. My eyes widened in fear. What did Jane mean by _lasting_?

My father set me down on my own two feet and I immediately hugged his leg. I was afraid to let him go.

"Beth, dear, just follow Jane and Chace and they will help you." my mother said. I hugged Edward's leg even tighter. The Edward kneeled down to where we were the same height and looked me straight in the eyes , his gold eyes piercing my emerald green ones, and he said

"Beth, it's okay. Just go. It's okay. Nothing is going to happen. Don't be afraid." His reassurance did not work completely but I hugged him and Bella and turned to follow Jane and Chace.

**Please, Please, review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I only wish I owned Twilight but I don't ,Dang!!**

Chapter 5

We left the room and walked down a deserted hallway. I stayed close to the boy named Chace. He seemed nice and caring. He noticed me sticking close to him and muttered,

"Hey, you look scared. Do you want to hold my hand?" He held out him hand and I grabbed it and held on to it tightly. He didn't belong in this place, I could tell. Nobody else here seemed to care if I was frightened. No one except my parents and this guy who didn't even know me.

We got to an empty room and Jane turned to me and said,

"Now, Elizabeth," Ugh! Didn't we already go through this? "Can you please try to phase once again without being angry."

"Okay I'll try." I thought about phasing and tilted my head to the right and Bam! I phased. I was shocked, Kane was shocked, Chace was shocked, heck, everyone was shocked.

I looked up at Jane with my shockingly red eyes and smiled an angelic smile. Then I screamed!

"I did it! I did it! Yeah!!"

"Very good Beth!" Chace said excitedly.

"Elizabeth this is a very interesting development." Jane said. "You are a newborn vampire at this very moment." Thank you Captain Obvious. "Now try to phase back into your human form. So I simply thought about phasing and my eyes returned to their natural bright green color and the heat returned as well. I smiled once again and giggled!

"That's amazing!" Chace said in awe. Jane just stared, and Jane was thinking

"_I wonder if Elizabeth has the same mental block as her mother." _ Before I could say or do anything, I fell on the floor, cringing and screaming in pure agony! This was obviously Jane's power and it hurt.

After about the longest two minutes of my life, Jane finally stopped her torture. Chace's thoughts had turned evil an malicious toward Jane., though he did not speak them aloud.

"_How dare she! Attacking a seven-year-old who did nothing to deserve that! She is absolutely horrible! Beth is already scared to death, there was no need for Jane to attack her. Ugh! I can't stand her!" _I sent a small smile Chace's way and I knew he knew that I had heard his thought and the at I was grateful. Then I turned to Jane.

"Why did you do that?! It hurt! It hurt really bad!!" I cried.

"Because, I can." Jane replied with a smirk.

"BUT IT HURT!!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs I might add. Then Jane thought that I was being an annoying, bratty little child and decided to give me another round of pain. However, this time I was a step ahead of Jane. All I thought was "Oh no you don't." I closed my eyes quickly, bracing for the pain, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and stared at Jane, who appalled and Chace, whose mouth was hanging open in shock.

At about that time, my loving father, Edward, burst into the room, and when I say burst, I mean it, he tore the door off the hinges. Anyway, he was yelling.

"WHY CAN'T I READ BETH'S MIND!" then his tone changed to low and menacing, the single most terrifying sound I had ever heard in my life. "And Jane, how dare you use your power in my daughter no matter how curious you are. She never did anything to provoke you."

It was at that moment, that I realized that I had, in fact, blocked my mind from all of the others in the room. This was amazing! Not only could I block other people's thoughts from coming to me, but I could now block my mind, in general, from being invaded by people with my similar ability. This rocks! I thought about unblocking my mind and blinked my eyes and then I thought

"Hi Daddy!" Edward breathed a sigh of relief and then he thought,

"Hello love. Did Jane hurt you in any way? And how come I couldn't read your mind a while a go?

"No Daddy, Jane didn't hurt me except when she used her power, and the reason you couldn't read my mind was because _I _can block _my _ thoughts now!

"Wow, Beth that's really amazing. I wish I had that power as well as the block other peoples thought from coming to you, because you know how Emmett's thoughts can be sometimes." I just giggled after that

**So did you guys like it? Please Please review!!**

**Ps. Thanks for all the reviews so far!!**

So


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-As much as I wish I owned Twilight I don't. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer!! **

Chapter 6

Aro pleased with the new discoveries about me. He thought it wise to give me a unique name, since I was my own species per say. He asked various people for suggestions of possible names for me. When Aro reached Chace, he replied.

"How about 'The Halfling' or 'The Halfa' for short." Just when I was beginning to like this guy, he thinks of _those _names! Ugh!

"Oh Chace, what wonderful names!" Jane gushed. It was so obvious that Jane had a thing for Chace that even a seven-year-old who wasn't a mind reader could tell. Her thoughts on the other hand were quite hilarious.

"_Oh my, Chace is so incredibly sexy! I just wish he felt the same way about me as I fell about him." _Edward and I stared to laugh hysterically. Everyone in the room looked at us like we had gone completely insane. All except Jane, who was glaring at us because she knew that we had heard her thoughts. Aro was once again confused. So he asked us what e were laughing at

"Edward, Beth, what is so funny." I couldn't breath, much less talk, so my father answered for the both of us.

" It nothing, really, just a _certain_ person's thought were quite hilarious." Edward was still laughing and so was I. I looked Jane and smiled. Once again she tried to use her power, but of course it didn't work.

Once everyone in the room had calmed down, Aro spoke again.

"Now that we know what is happening to Beth, to an extent, we should probably have Gwen make a prophecy about the future of Beth's condition." He made it sound like I had some kind of illness. Aro continued "Gwen makes prophecies about someone's life that will happen no matter what. So, unlike Alice, Who sees everything even the things that might change, Gwen only sees the parts of a person's future that _is _in stone."

"Okay, Well when do we see this Gwen?" Bella asked.

"Well if you all will foll9ow me, I will take you to her room. She doesn't come out much, except when we feed." Aro said. With that, he turned and led us down yet another hallway.

Once we had climbed three flights of stairs and gone through countless hallways we arrived at a beaded curtain as a door. Man this woman was really playing up the whole psychic gig. Couldn't she just act like a normal person like Alice? But then again Alice wasn't that normal either.

Anyhow, Aro called out to Gwen-

"Gwen I am here with three members of the Cullen clan. May we come in?

**Please Review!! I love your feedback!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is finally here

**Chapter 7 is finally here!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing at all!!**

Chapter 7

"Oh yes, Aro dear, Please come in. "Gwen said in a mystical voice. She was defiantly trying to hard to convince everyone that she was a psychic. Anyway, we walked through the beaded curtain and we were greeted by a room that was draped in brightly colored fabric. The room looked like my parents room back home but only a whole lot tackier. My parents room was draped in gold fabric because my father claimed it made the room have good acoustics, and I a feeling that this room was not draped in fabric for that reason. Gwen was draped in brightly colored fabric as well and a piece of fabric was also wrapped around her head. She also had a massive amount of bead hanging around her neck.

"Gwen these are three of the members of the Cullen coven in America, Bella, Edward, and their daughter Beth. We have come to you to see if you could possibly peek into Beth's future abd see that will happen to her and her "condition" that I told you about previously."

"Sure Aro, my darling, I would be happy to see into dear Elizabeth's future." Ugh her too. Is Aro and Chace the only ones who call me Beth around here. Gwen soon continued "Elizabeth, darling, please come and have a seat." She gestured to a chair. I glance quickly at my parents, who both gave me an encouraging smile and then I walked over to the chair and sat down as I was instructed.

Gwen sat down in the chair next to me and grabbed my forearm and then there was silence. Suddenly, Gwen gasped and spoke in a far off voice.

"On your flight back home you will develop a headache. The headache indicates that you need to feed. Your parents will then take you hunting once the plane lands. Every time you get a headache, you must go hunting. On your seventeenth birthday, the minute you turn seventeen, which is at 12:05 a.m., you will permanently become a full vampire for the rest of eternity. However, you will continue to sleep, eat, and grow just like any other human until your seventeenth birthday."

So this was my fate. Live the next ten years as "the Halfling" and then at 12:05 on the day of my seventeenth birthday I would permanently phase. This was great, heavy on the sarcasm. At least I wouldn't have to go though the painful three day transformation like I would if I would if I was bitten, and I wouldn't have to beg and plead with Edward to change me. Maybe this wasn't as bad as it sounded.

My father was somewhat relieved. However, he blamed himself for what was happening to me. I got up from the chair and walked over to Edward and gave him a big hug and thought,

"_Daddy, don't blame yourself for what is happening to me. Now that I think about it, this is so awesome. I love you, Daddy. Never ever forget that." _He just smiled down at me. Then he spoke to Aro.

"Thank you Aro, for helping us find out what id happening to Beth. We are extremely grateful. However, we do have a flight to catch at 5:30. so we really must be going." Yes, we were finally getting out of this dreaded place.

"Ah, Yes, Well, you all best be on your way but first, I must know, Bella, what is your power?" Aro asked.

"Oh! My power? I can sense when people who are close to me, relationship wise, are hurt, physically and emotionally." My mother replied

Ah! My mother's power. How very useful, especially with me and my inherited balance problems. I remember one time, when I was five, my parents were hunting with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and I was home alone with Carlisle and Esme, I fell down the stairs and broke my arm. My parents must have been hunting near by because about five minutes later, my mother ran in to the house asking what happened to me. However, Carlisle had already examined my arm and was putting a bright purple cast on it. Ah, My mother's power in action.

Aro pulled me out of my trance.

"What a very interesting gift, and useful. Well, I see we have kept you long enough. It's good to see you all and please send our regards to dear Carlisle." My father nodded and said that he would. We were about to leave when I suddenly directed my thoughts to Edward.

"_Daddy, that Chace guy was really nice to me can I tell him 'thank you'?"_

"_Sure, Love, you most certainly can."_

I walked over to Chace and gave him a hug and whispered

"Thank you, Chace, for being a friend in this scary place."

"You're welcome, Beth." Chace replied somewhat shocked. Then we left and I wondered if I would ever see Chace again.

Just as Gwen predicted, I developed a headache on the flight back home. Once we landed in New Hampshire, where we were currently living, my parents took me hunting, and of course, I had to phase for that.

Once we got home, we informed everyone about the situation and they all seemed okay with it. The only person who was upset was Emmett and he was only upset because he wasn't able to take me on my first hunting trip like he had Alice, Jasper, and Bella. However with my mother Edward was along for the trip, keeping a close eye on Bella.

Once I had been home for about two hours I remembered about La Push and Jacob and his son, Jason, who was my age.

Jacob is a werewolf from the Quileute pack in Washington. Jacob was my mother's best friend when my mother lived in Forks, Washington. Jacob Got angry with Bella when Bella chose to become a vampire and marry Edward because Jacob love Bella as well. Anyway about a month before my parents wedding, Jacob imprinted on a girl from the Makah tribe, named Wendy. Jacob and Wendy got married and Wendy had a child, named Jason in July only two months after I was born in May. Jacob forgave my mother and even convinced Sam, the leader of the pack, not to start a war with my family after Bella was changed. Of course because of the treaty, Bella was no longer allowed on the reservation but I was because I was only human. Sam has stopped phasing when I was about three, so Jacob became the new leader of the pack. Jason and I became really good friends, best friends in fact. Every summer, I would spend at least a week in La Push with Jacob and Jason. Now, I was worried that I wouldn't be allowed in La Push anymore because I was now half-_vampire. _I ran to my mother and asked in a worried tone-

"Mommy, will I still be allowed in La Push to see Jake and Jace and the rest of the pack?"

"I'm not sure Beth but I will call Jake right now and find out for you because I know hoe much you enjoy going to La Push and besides Jake loves having you there too."

With that Bella called Jacob and explained the situation. Jacob said that since I was still part human that I would still be allowed on the reservation. I didn't find out until later that the real reason was that what I am was born inside of me, just like a werewolf. I was not change like a normal vampire nor will I ever have to be bitten to become a vampire. Anyway I was so happy that I was still allowed on the reservation.

I asked my parents to take me to my other best friend, Lillie's house. Lillie and I had been best friends since we were four. Lillie and her mother (her parents were divorced and Lillie hardly ever saw her father.) are the only humans in on our family's secret.

When I was four, my family was living in Maine and Lillie's mother, Catherine, was working as Carlisle's secretary. Lillie and I became friends and I begged my parents to let me tell Lillie our secret. They reluctantly agreed and Carlisle even told Ms. Catherine. They both accepted the fact that we were vampires and Lillie even thought it was cool. Anyway, ever since then I told Lillie everything and Lillie and her mother moved with us every time we moved, so they were now living in New Hampshire with us. Ms. Catherine was still Carlisle's secretary.

I felt the need to tell Lillie about my current "condition". So my parents took me to her house and I told her what was going on. She thought my little problem was the coolest thing in the history of the world. She really was my best friend.

**Sorry the last bit was kind of boring but I had to get those intros out of the way**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own Nothing once again

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing once again!!**

Chapter 8

Nothing of real importance happened until the August of my fifteenth year, unless you count me breaking Jason's nose in the ninth grade because he called me a bloodsucker _and_ meant it.

My family decided to move back to Forks the summer right before my freshmen year of high school. Since we looked so much alike, Edward and I were pretending to be twins. Jason begged his father to let him go to Forks High instead of the Quileute school. Jacob agreed, of course.

Anyway, ever since Jason turned fifteen in July, I had been bugging him about when he was going to phase and he just kept telling me that he didn't know, that these things weren't planned out, like my problem was.

Also in August, we got word from Tanya and the whole Denali clan that their distant "cousin", who was changed during the French Revolution, was coming to live with them. However, she was not like us, meaning the she drank human blood, so she was coming to see us, the Cullens, to learn how to control her thirst and how to hunt animals. Her name was LouLou, which was a great named during the time of the French Revolution, but not so much now. Our whole family was anxiously awaiting her arrival, especially me. LouLou was about my age, she was "sixteen" and I just knew that we were going to be friends.

The day LouLou was set to arrive at our house had finally come. At about 9 am there was a knock on the door. My dad answered it and there was LouLou, standing in the doorway, awestruck, just staring at Edward. Her thoughts were very funny.

"_Oh my God, Oh my God, He is.., Oh My God."_

I decided to try to force a coherent thought on her and bounded down stairs and gave her a hug and her thoughts suddenly changed.

"_This girl, she smells like a vampire but she is warm and has blood just like a human, but how can that be?" _

I giggled and said "I'm half-vampire. That's why I smell like a vampire." While we were touching I started to see flashed of my past. I realized that this must be LouLou power, to see people's pasts. Her power caught me off guard, so I quickly blocked my mind. When I did LouLou said-

"Ow! What happened?"

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't prepared for that, so I blocked my mind from you I'm sorry. Now that I know, it won't happen again." She quickly forgave me and then I said "Lets go up to my room and listen to music. My dad has every CD in the history of the world." So we started to walk up to my room. On the way up we ran into Jasper. Once again, LouLou was speechless.

Then Jasper said, "Hi, Beth!"

"Hey Jazzy, This is LouLou." I'm sure if LouLou could blush she would be doing so right now. Jasper was internally laughing because he could feel LouLou's embarrassment.

"LouLou, don't be embarrassed." Jasper told her.

"How did you" LouLou asked.

"Oh, I can feel other's emotions and manipulate them."

"Oh! I see. Cool power."

"Why thank you." Jasper replied like the southern gentleman he was.

Then I said, "Come on LouLou, my rooms on the third floor." Then we ran up to my room at vampire speed.

Once we got to my room, I popped in the latest Fall Out Boy CD and we stared to "rock out". Fall Out Boy turned out to be LouLou's favorite band as well. After we "rocked out" for a while, we decided to find out more about each other. She asked me about how I was _half_-vampire and I told her my story and my fate when I turned seventeen. Then I asked her about herself. She didn't tell me much except that she was changed in an alleyway by some random vampire during the French Revolution and that her uncle, who she had change only a few days after she was changed, had met Tanya when he had been in America. LouLou really did have amazing control of her thirst. She had even gone to school even though she drank human blood.

While we were talking, I heard a door slam downstairs. The only person who ever slammed doors in my house was me or Jason, when he came over, and it was, in fact, Jason. I could smell him and he reeked. He was attempting to block his thoughts from me by singing Barbie Girl. He was also trying to annoy me because he knew I despised that song because Alice blared it through the house all the time.

Then I said, "Well, it's about time." Mostly to myself.

**I just read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn!! It was amazing!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: is my name Stepheine Meyer

**Disclaimer: is my name Stepheine Meyer. No! so I own nothing!!**

Chapter 9

LouLou looked confused. "Beth, what's about time?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. I'm surprised you can't smell him." Then I heard Jason yell

"Beth, Beth, guess what, guess what!" then he ran through my door. I jumped up and hugged him and I was yelling.

"Oh my God! Jason _finally _phased!" but I noticed he wasn't responding like he normally did. He was staring at LouLou with so much intensity. He had imprinted on LouLou! LouLou, a vampire, his mortal enemy! This was great! Really it was. Jason imprinting in my house brought about on another round of excited screaming from me.

"Oh My God! Jason, you imprinted. You imprinted on LouLou! This is absolutely wonderful!"

"Yeah, Beth, it is. Uh, I gotta go! Bye!" and with that Jason ran out my door. LouLou was still staring through the open door after Jason. After a few minutes of silence I decided to break it.

"Man, that dog stinks!" Then LouLou finally snapped out of it.

"Don't call him a dog." LouLou replied somewhat abrasively.

"Well, that's what he is."

"No, He's not!" Ah, LouLou so blinded by love that she didn't even notice that Jason was a werewolf.

"LouLou, Jason is a werewolf! That's why I called him a dog and that's why he came over to tell me that he had finally phased.

LouLou began to think, "_If Jason is a werewolf then why do the Cullens let him in their house. Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. This makes no sense. Wait, do I… love him? I don't know!"_

I answered LouLou's unasked questions. "Jason can come here because my family has a treaty with the werewolf pack and we all get along just fine. Jason can come her mostly because he's been my best friend since we were babies. However none of my family is allowed on the Rez except, because I'm still part human. You will _more _than likely be allowed as well, since Jacob becomes as soft as a marshmallow when it come to Jason, seeing as Jason _is_ Jacob's son. Oh! Jacob is the pack leader. Even if_ I_ asked Jake to allow you on the Rez he would let you. He's putty in my hands."

LouLou was confused. "But Beth, why would I be allowed on the reservation with a bunch of _werewolves!"_

"Because, Silly, Jason loves you sand you love him! From the moment Jason saw you h e imprinted on you, which means that you are perfect for each other in everyway. You made for each other."

I was so excited. My _entire _family seemed to think that Jason was going to imprint on ,e but I kept telling them "No!" I was so glad to show them up!

LouLou kept thinking about Jason. So I asked her, "Do you want to know why Jason's nose is somewhat crooked?"

"Sure, I was wondering about that." LouLou replied

"Well in January, we were at lunch and Jason came to sit with us like usually. We were all joking around and I said something to Jason and Jason must have been having a really bad day because he told me 'Shut Up you little bloodsucker.' Jason usually doesn't mean it but he did this time, so I punched him in the nose. After I punched him we both started laughing and we laughed all the way to the principal's office. The principal said we wouldn't get in trouble because we were such good friends and that it was just a joke and I didn't mean to hurt Jason. However, he did call Jacob and Carlisle. He left us alone with our parents, or grandparents in my case but the principal didn't know that. Anyway Jake asked what happened and I said 'Jace called me the B-word and meant it.'

'What! He called you a Bicth!' Jacob exploded

'Jake No!!' then I pointed to my teeth.

'Oh he called you a bloodsu'

'Shhh!' Jason, Carlisle, and myself told Jacob.

'Carlizzie-lizle my hand hurts and I can't move it!' I told Carlisle.

'Well I guess I better examine both of you' he examined me and them Jason and then gave us our diagnosis 'Beth you broke your hand. Phase and the venom will heal it. Jason Beth broke your nose and I'm afraid there is not much I can do except tape your nose, sorry.' And well LouLou, that's about it. That is why his nose is crooked." LouLou just laughed and said,

"But you are okay with each other, right?"

"Yes, like I said we started laughing right after I punched him."

"That's cool. Well can I go meet the rest of your family and your friend Lillie?"

"Sure, we'll go meet my family but Lillie is coming over later tonight to spend the night.

"Okay, cool."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Edward would no longer be a virgin, but sadly he still is meaning that I don't own Twilight.**

**Song: Easier-Meriwether**

Chapter 10

First, we deiced to go visit my parents. We walked down the hall to their room and I knocked on the door. Then we just barged in without waiting for an answer. Thank goodness my parents were just lying down while my mom read _Wuthering Heights_ for the umpteen billionth time, while my dad quietly admired her. They both looked up as LouLou and I walked into the room and Edward spoke to me in a teasing tone.

"You know Beth, you could have knocked."

"Ugh! I did knock, dad but you were obviously too caught up with staring at mom to hear it."

"I was not staring at your mother."

"Dad don't even try to deny it. You know damn good and well not to lie to me."

"Well you could have waited for an answer before you came in." My loving father retaliated

"But I never wait for an answer!" I said as if it was totally obvious

"Well, maybe you should start. You never know what we could be doing in here."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Nasty Thoughts!!" I whined.

"Alright, Alright, That's enough from the both of you." My mother said in a stern voice breaking up the argument. ""You two fight like an old married couple"

"Well, _he _is an old man!" I said

"I am not OLD!!" my father nearly screamed.

"Oh so your saying that being 120 something is not old!" I said with a smile. I knew I had won this fight.

"Well…well… Grr!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha! In your face dad. You don't even have a decent comeback!"

"What do you want Beth?" Edward replied in extremely irritated tone

"Nothing, if you're going to have that kind of attitude!"

"ELIZABETH ANNE MASEN CULLEN!!"

"What!"

"You're grounded!"

"But, but, Daddy, Why?" I then put on the saddest, most heartbreaking, expression.

"Ugh! Beth! Why can't I ever stay mad at you, like I mean to."

"Because you're a big softie and you love me and you absolutely hate to see me sad!"

"And like you don't use that!"

"No comment"

"Anyway, Beth, dear, what is it that you wanted?" my mother asked me sweetly.

I glanced at LouLou who had been silent through out the whole ordeal. She was shaking with laughter. Then I said "I want to introduce you two to LouLou and I wanted to tell you some wonderful news about Jace!"

"Hello LouLou, I'm Bella. It's so wonderful to meet you. Beth has been so excited and impatient ever since she heard another person was coming to stay with us. After you learn to have control over your thirst will you be going back to Alaska to live with the Denali?"

"Um, well that was the original plan but I'm not to sure about that anymore." LouLou said in her French accent.

"Why is that?" Edward asked suddenly intrigued. LouLou was mental begging me to explain to Edward because she knew that she could not force out a coherent word while talking to Edward.

"Well, Dad, as you may very well know, Jason just recently became a werewolf. This does not come as a shock to us seeing as our entire family has been bugging him about it for about a month. Also for the past month the _entire _family has been teasing me. You all have been saying that the moment Jason sees me after he first phases that he would imprint on me. Well he just come up to my room to tell me that he had, in fact, phased, however before he could tell me the good new he imprinted."

"See, Beth I to-"

"Ah, ah, ah; Dad let me finish. Jace imprinted, but not on me. He imprinted on LouLou! So ha, ha in your face Jason did not imprint on me!! Isn't this wonderful?"

"Thank God!! I thought I was going to have to put up with that pup for the rest of eternity!" my father said somewhat relieved.

"Congratulations LouLou, You have found your perfect match!" Bella told LouLou.

"Thanks Bella, but I haven't even spoken to him yet." Lou told Bella with a hint of regret.

"Oh but you will. In fact, after we're done here, we are going down to La Push." I chimed in.

"But Beth, I don't want too!" LouLou lied quickly.

"Oh! You know you want to see Jason." I said in a teasing tone.

"Okay fine!" LouLou groaned in defeat, even though she really wanted to go.

"Well, Mom, Dad, We're going to say hi to everyone else! Bye!" I said cheerily.

"Bye, Beth! Nice to meet you LouLou." My parents replied in unison and with that we left the room.

We decided to go visit Carlisle, next. We ran down stairs to the second floor and knock on Carlisle's door actually waited for an answer, because Carlisle, unlike Edward, answers quickly.

"Come in." I heard Carlisle call from within. LouLou and I walked in the office. I walked over to the leather chaise in the corner and laid down. LouLou gave me a crazy look and took a seat in a chair in front of Carlisle desk. Carlisle had his back facing us, placing a book back on one of the massive bookshelves. Carlisle office was better stocked than a library just like Edward's room was better stocked than a CD store.

Carlisle finally turned around and saw me lying on the chaise and asked me, "What's wrong, Beth?"

"Nothing, Carlizzie-lizle. I'm just tried from my the argument I just had with my loving father."

"You two got in another fight? That's the second one today."

"Well Carlizle, Edward and I get into at least three fights a day."

"I know." Then he turned to LouLou and started up a conversation with her. He asked her the general questions, such as, her power, her story and things along that line. LouLou told Carlisle the same things she had told me. She gave no more detail about anything.

Then he asked her, " I noticed that your eyes were golden instead of red, LouLou. Did Tanya happen to take you hunting before you came here?"

"Yes, she did. But animal blood tasted a little odd. I guess that's because I am used to drinking human blood."

"Yes, for you it will taste funny the first couple times you hunt animals. However, eventually the taste will become very appealing to you."

"Carlisle, if I may be so bold, what is you preference." LouLou asked Carlisle in a very French like way.

"Elk, however my sons, particularly Emmett and Jasper like to tease me about it, they insist that elk does not have much flavor."

"Like Jasper should talk. His favorite is fox. Fox has about as much flavor as a piece of cardboard!" I interjected. Carlisle started to laugh and LouLou giggled slightly. Then LouLou asked me-

"Beth, what is your preference?"

"Mountain lion, like my father before me, although, I wouldn't say no to a irritable grizzly."

"You and Emmett with the irritable grizzlies." Carlisle laughed.

"Um, Carlisle," LouLou asked. "why do you have a shrink couch in your office? You're not a therapist. Are you?"

"Oh, no I am not , however Beth seems to think I am. She brought me that couch for Christmas." Carlisle replied with a smile.

Then LouLou asked, "Beth why do _you _need a shrink?"

"You don't know what it's like being the only one of your species, ever. I am truly one of a kind. And it doesn't help that Emmett and Jasper pick on me for not having a very small bloodlust. I have _never _lusted for human blood! My life can be depressing sometimes." I finished dramatically.

"Beth, you are sop dramatic. No really LouLou, I am the only one in our family that will listen to her problems and not A.) try to butt into her ranting with saying that she shouldn't worry about the things that Beth does worry about like Edward, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie or B.)make fun of her like Emmett and Jasper would."

"Wow, Beth, that's interesting." LouLou replied sarcastically.

"I know! Well lets go see Emmett and Rosalie. Bye Carlisle. I'll come and tell you when Edward and I get into another fight."

"Now Beth, Don't think I didn't notice that you said 'when' instead of 'if'. Please don't go pick a fight with him!"

"Aye, aye Captain Carlisle! Bye now." I replied grudgingly and walked out of the door with LouLou close behind me and walked to Emmett and Rosalie's room.

We talked to Emmett and Rosalie for a while. LouLou got a kick out of Emmett, but who doesn't get a kick put of Emmett. After Emmett and Rosalie, LouLou and I went outside to Esme, who was working in her garden. After we talked and help Esme in her garden, we went back inside to see Jasper and Alice.

Alice was just as excited as I was about LouLou's arrival. Before I could even raise my hand to knock on the door, Alice opened the door and wrapped LouLou in the biggest hug that little Alice could manage. Damn Alice and her visions. Alice then pulled us both into her room. Jasper was sitting on their couch playing the guitar. My acoustic Epiphone, that I didn't play anymore ever since I got my Gibson Les Paul for Christmas two years ago. Jasper then took the Epiphone form me after I abandoned it. He was the one who taught me how to play guitar in the first place five years ago.

Anyway, while Alice was talking animatedly to LouLou, I went to sit next to Jasper on the couch. Once I sat jasper passed me the guitar and I asked him why he was giving the guitar to me and he said, "Because you play a hell of a lot better than I do and you know that you want to play. I felt your longing ever since you saw me playing."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not better than you. You taught me how to play. How can the student be better than the teacher?"

"Yes, you _do _play better than me. Now quite stalling and play like you want to!" Jasper replied

"Okay, okay, okay, calm down Jazz." And then I started to play _Easier _by Meriwether I also started to sing along with the tune.

Once I started playing, LouLou and Alice fell silent and then LouLou exclaimed, "Beth, I didn't know you played the guitar."

"Yeah, Jasper taught me when I was ten."

"Yeah, and ever since that day we have never had another day without hearing that guitar." Alice joked. Then Alice and LouLou went back to talking and I went back to playing and talking to Jasper.

Suddenly, a blank look crossed Alice's face. It was her "vision face" as I like to call it. LouLou started to freak out, but Jasper quickly calmed her and explained what was going on. I was too preoccupied with trying to see Alice's vision, and the vision was odd to say the least.

"_LouLou jumping out of Beth's window tonight into the arms of Jason." _Then Alice snapped out of it.

I was confused. "Alice, how did you just see Jason. He's a werewolf now and you can't see the wolves."

"I know I can't. But Beth I just did. Maybe I can see Jace because I am so attuned to him. I mean I have been seeing his future ever since you two became friends fifteen years ago. I don't know why I can see him but…" then she began to speak to me in her mind "_we have to get LouLou fixed up because this is happening tonight. We can't let her know. We have to keep this a surprise! Okay!"_

"Okay Alice." I said aloud.

LouLou was confused. She had no idea what was going on. "Um, Alice, did you just have a vision about Jason. What happened? Is he alright?"

"Oh quit worrying LouLou. Jason is alright. Alice just saw him coming over here tomorrow, that's all.'

"oh he is! I can't wait!" LouLou exclaimed. Alice and I started to laugh.

"What is so funny, you two?" LouLou demanded. Her French nobility was defiantly noticeable.

"Oh, nothing!" Alice and I answered in unison.

"okay well I guess I'm going to let it . Beth, lets go to La Push!" LouLou said

Alice was screaming at me in her head. _"BETH!! NO! DON'T GO TO LA PUSH, OR JASON WON'T COME OVER TONIGHT, LIKE IN THE VISION!"_

"Um LouLou, let's not go to La Push today. I mean, Jason is probably out running with the rest of the pack, besides he is coming over tomorrow and Lillie is about to come over in a bit."

"Okay, fine then!' LouLou groaned in defeat for the second time today.

We left Alice and Jasper and went to go set up for the sleepover. LouLou still had no idea about the fact that Jason was going to come over later tonight and I wasn't about to tell her.

At 8:00 PM sharp, Lillie arrived. LouLou and Lillie just clicked. It was great.

At around 1 o'clock in the morning we heard a tapping on my window. It was the moment Alice and I have been waiting for all night.

Alice had given us all make-over earlier that night. LouLou's hair into a half-ponytail, making her natural ringlet curls fall over her shoulders. We forced her into a strapless black dress that came up to her knees and a pair of black patent leather peep toe pumps. LouLou was kind of confused as to why we were dressing her up while Alice was just braiding Lillie and my hair while we were only pajamas and not dressed up, but she went along with it anyway.

So the time had finally come. Jason was finally here. We heard another tap on my window.

"What is that?" LouLou asked

"It sounds like tapping,. Beth, I think someone's tapping on the window." Lillie said very convincingly. She was in on the plan.

"Well, let's see!" I replied, jumping up. We ran to the window and I threw it open. Suddenly a rock flew in my room and it hit LouLou in the forehead. We looked down and saw Jason standing there looking apologetic.

Then he called up, "Sorry, LouLou! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"It's okay Jason! It didn't hurt." LouLou replied.

"LouLou, come with me, please?" Jason asked LouLou.

She turned to me and asked, "Beth, do you mind?"

'Not at all, what do you think Alice saw this afternoon, and why do you think we dressed you up?"

"Okay, thank, Beth. Bye, Beth. Bye Lillie." And with that she jumped out of the window and right into Jason's waiting arms. They were made for each other and I was extremely happy for the both of them. I only wondered when I would find the person that would love me as much as Jason loved LouLou and vice-versa.

**So how did you guys like it!! Please review!! I will try to update by the weekend!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did Emmett would be mine! And we would have lots and lots of pet bears that would mysteriously go missing because he ate them!**

Chapter 11

LouLou and Jason didn't come back until about 10 o' clock in the morning. Lillie was annoying Edward as usual, and I was kitchen while Emmett made me pancakes a la mode (with ice cream). When LouLou walked in the door, she was as happy as she could possibly be yet there was a sadness buried beneath all that happiness. When she spotted me anxiously awaiting my pancakes, she thought "_Beth, can I speak you in private? Please?"_

"Sure, we'll go to in the woods after I eat breakfast." I replied aloud.

"_Now! Beth! I really need to talk to you something!"_ LouLou thought impatiently.

"Okay, okay! Let's go! Emmett, give those pancakes to Lillie, I'll be back for mine in a little bit. Thank you Emmy!!" Then LouLou and I walked out of the house and broke into run.

Once we reached a random clearing **(AN-It's not the meadow or the baseball clearing it's just a random clearing!) **LouLou stopped, turned to me, and said, "Why didn't you tell me about Jason's mother?"

"Well, I really don't like to talk about it so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry Lou. You saw it in Jason's past, didn't you?" I asked with grief weighing down my voice.

"Yes, I did. I lost control again like I did with you and I saw it, but Beth it was weird though. Usually I only see flashed but this was shown by itself. It lingered like Jason's mind wanted me to see that. I know you just said that you don't like to talk about what happened but I have to know, and I don't want to ask Jason and depress him."

"I guess I will tell you. Well as you know Jason and I have been best friends since birth, and Wendy was like a second mother to me during the summer when I stay in La Push. Anyway in November of Jason's and my sixth year, Wendy fell ill. The doctors didn't know what was wrong or how to treat her. A few weeks later she died. I cried throughout the entire funeral buried into my father's shoulder, so did Jason and Jacob. Jason was the only thing that stopped Jacob from doing something irrational after the funeral. Wendy was his everything and if it hadn't have been for Jason who knows what Jacob would have done. Ever since then, Jacob dedicated his life to the pack and his son. That's why Jacob is such a softie when it comes to Jason." I finished with tears in my eyes. I always got emotional when I thought about Wendy.

"What I saw was when Jason put the rose on the casket and said 'It's okay Mommy, I'll see you again in heaven.'" LouLou said, "And the Jason took me to her gravesite after I told him what I saw. Jason truly is wonderful. You were right Beth, we were made for each other."

"I told you LouLou, Jason is a great guy. There was a reason that, that random vampire changed you in that alleyway all these many years ago. You didn't notice it then, but you were changed so you could still be around to meet Jason and fall for him. You are truly blessed Lou. Now, LouLou, no mean to be rude or inconsiderate, but I am still part human. So if you don't mind I'm going back to the house and I am going to eat those delicious pancakes that Emmett has been slaving over all morning!"

"Okay let's go!" LouLou replied and we raced back home.

**I'm so sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer I promise!! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: the indifferent child of earth speaking…typing…whatever. I'm here to do TheNextAliceCullen's disclaimer today, so here it is:**

**TheNextAliceCullen does not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. However, she does own no.name.neccessary (the author of DoubleOVampire), a really kick-ass shirt with the slogan "Shakespeare hates your emo poems" (I have a matching one), and a love affair with Nutella spread.**

**Oh, and several fantasies involving one or more of the Cullen men naked in her bedroom.**

Chapter 12

After that magical night, according to LouLou, LouLou and Jason were practically inseparable. The only times they were apart were when Jason was sleeping or running with the pack or when LouLou was hunting.

Tanya had decided to move to Forks by herself so LouLou could live with her instead of us, so LouLou could go to school with all her awesomely awesome friends, and stay in Forks with Jason the love of LouLou's life.

In September, we_ all_ went back to school. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jason, LouLou, Lillie and I were starting our sophomore year. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, of course, were starting their junior year. It was Jason's, Lillie's, and I first time through high school so we actually had to pay attention. (Damn!!)

One day a few weeks into the school year, I got a phone call from Jason. We hadn't hung out much since August and I sort of missed my best friend. Anyway, he told me that LouLou was out hunting, which I already knew because she was hunting with my family, well everyone except Emmett and I. Jason wanted me down in La Push ASAP! He said that he wanted to hang out and Jacob, Quil, and Embry had been complaining because I hadn't been down in awhile. I told him that I would be there in a few minutes. I told Emmett that I was going to La Push, phased, and broke into a run.

I arrived at Jason's house in about five minutes. Before I could even phase back and walk up to the door, Jason ran outside and wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Jace, Jace, Jace can you please put down for a second? I need to phase back!"

"Oh sorry Beth, I forgot you were still in vampire mode! I was just so excited to see you!" Then he finally set me down.

"Jace, you saw me at school yesterday."

"I know, but we never hang out anymore! I miss my best friend."

"I'll be sure to come over more often, I've just been busy lately." I said making a quick excuse.

"I know and I've been spending practically every waking moment with LouLou. I haven't been a very good friend lately have I?"

"Jason Christopher Black, don't ever think that! You are a wonderful friend. You're the friend I can go to went I need someone to talk to. I understand that you enjoy spending time with LouLou. She is the love of your existence after all."

"Thanks Beth! Let's go inside. Jacob and the rest of the pack is still running but they said that they would be back by 10 o' clock so they should be here in a few minutes.' We walked into the house. We talked and joked around for awhile. He told me about the pack and their silly antics and I told him about Edward and Emmett's recent Guitar Hero battle that Edward unfortunately won. Emmett was ticked for the rest of the night and broke _my_ Guitar Hero controlled, the third one in the past month!

After that story, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul came into the house. Paul was the first to speak to me. "I thought I smelt something sickly sweet and icy."

"What are you saying Paul?"

"Oh, nothing Beth!"

"Vampire girl, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I haven't seen you either Wolfman!"

"Wolfman, I like it."

"You should!" I told Embry with a giggle.

"B-B-BETH!!"

"Quil."

"Ugh! I do the whole B-B-Beth thing and all I get is a monotone Quil?! You suck, Beth."

"I'm sorry Q-Q-QUIL!!"

"Now there's the Beth that I know and love!"

"Hey Beth." Jared said quietly.

"Hey Jared!"

"Long time no see,"

"I know, I know!" I replied apologetically and then I suddenly screamed "JAKEY!!" and ran over to Jacob and gave him a huge hug.

"Of course Jacob gets the best greeting from Beth." Paul jokingly complained. So I ran over to Paul and gave him a hug as well.

"Ew! Ewwwww! A bloodsucker is hugging me! Get it off! Get it offffff!"

"Oh just shut up Paul!" I told him. "Let's go out side guys. It's really crowed in here!" I suggested.

"I agree," Paul said, "I am in close proximity to a leech!"

"Go fall in a hole Paul!"

"That really mean Beth!"

"No it's not I could have said go fall in a hole and _die!"_

"She's got a point." Quil said as we all walked outside.

We all sat in a big circle and talked and joked. Jason was apparently the first one to phase from the new generation, but Jared's son started showing the signs the night before. Everyone also made fun of Jason for imprinting on a vampire, but they were only joking. They knew that they couldn't control these kinds of things.

Suddenly, I caught an unfamiliar scent. It was werewolf, but not one that I knew. It must have been the newest, newly phased member.

As soon as he ran into view I knew that he had spotted me. His original plan to tell the pack that he had finally phased vanished completely from his head as soon as he saw me, as soon as he smelt me. He was not informed of the fact that I was allowed in La Push and He was set on the need to protect his land.

Then he yelled, "A bloodsucker on tribal land? How dare you!!" it was as if he didn't see the rest of the pack sitting right next to me. The boy began to shake violently and Jason stood up, ready to defend me but I told him that I would handle it. The boy phased and started to run toward me, teeth bared, ready to attack. I quickly phased and as soon as he was about a foot away from me I causally backhanded him, and sent him flying some fifty feet back, causing him to slam into a tree. Once he hit the tree, he phased back into human form and he was groaning.

Then I said "Jacob make sure you inform Dances with Wolves over there that I am allowed here . Oh, and you better tell him about LouLou as well!"

"Yes, Ms. Beth, I will be sure to inform him of that fact, but his name is Robert."

"I could care less what his name is. I just don't want Dances with Wolves attacking again!"

"It's not like you can't kick his ass, Beth and his name is Robert." Jason piped up.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HIS NAME IS…wait his name is Robert. What kind of name is Robert!"

"Hey I named him." Jared replied, hurt.

"Well Jared.."I couldn't finish I was laughing to hard. I had had some bad experiences with Roberts!

Once Robert regained hid composer he came and sat in the circle with us, but he sat as far away from me as possible. Jacob explained the whole situation to him and Robert knew never to attack me again. Jacob also explained the LouLou situation as well with a hint of pride, I might add.

At about three in the afternoon, LouLou arrived at La Push.

"Lou, your back from hunting!" Jason called when he first saw LouLou.

"No Jason, I'm not back. I'm just a figment of your imagination." LouLou replied sarcastically, yet she walked over to Jason and they kissed deeply. They were perfect together. I was happy for Jason.

"Hey LouLou," I asked once Jason and LouLou broke apart, "Is the rest of my family back?"

"No it's just me. Edward and Bella were getting too lovey dovey for me. I mean come on they are my best friend's parents. It's kind of gross. By the way Beth, I went by your house before I came here to find you and Emmett was cooking…on an open flame."

"WHAT! Are you serious."

"As a heartattack."

"Oh Crap, Guys I have to go."

'But why Beth?" Quil complained.

"Quil, Emmett cooking on an open flame, unsupervised."

"Oh! Go Beth Go!" Quil exclaimed.

Luckily nothing tragic happened. No, Emmett did not burn down the house. (Thank God).

Once again, life was as normal as it possibly can be for a house full of vampires. Nothing impacted us again until February and this encounter change my life forever.

**See I told you guys that this chapter would be longer. Bum, Bum, Bum. I left it on a cliffy!! Keep reading to find out what changed Beth's life forever! Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this: I do not own Twilight!! I only wish Edward Cullen was mine but he is Bella and I would never take him away from her.**

Chapter 13

I was home alone that February weekend. My _entire _family was out hunting, LouLou and Jason were on a couple's getaway, and Lillie and her mom were at a spa in Seattle for a mother/daughter weekend.

It was just the stereo, Edward's massive CD collection, my lovely guitar, and I. The perfect setting for making you forget your boyfriend who just so happened to be cheating on you with your mortal enemy, but I'll get to that later.

I was just me, the stereo, CD's, and my guitar, then the doorbell rang. Damn that doorbell!

I stalked downstairs with an irritated look at life. Who would dare interrupt my nice and quiet weekend alone? If it was Dances with Wolves aka Robert, I just might have to murder him.

I threw open the door an stood in the doorway in shock and udder disbelief. It was him, Chace, the mysterious black haired boy who was extremely kind to me in Volterra eight years ago. He was standing her in my doorway in Fork Washington, but why? Why was he here? What had my family done to deserve a visit from the Volturi?

After a minute I composed myself enough to force something coherent out of my mouth, all I could say was "Hi". How pathetic!

"Hello, is this the Cullen residence/"

"Yes, it is Chace." He gave me an odd look, "Mind Reader." I said clearing up the situation.

"Ah! I'm Chace, Chace Finnegan, but you already know that, but I'm sorry I don't recognize you. I mean I have only met three members of the coven, but I have seen pictures of the rest and I don't recall ever seeing you. Are you new to the coven?"

"Um, well I am the newest member, but I'm not that new . I have been here for fifteen years. I can't believe that you don't remember me."

"We've met before?" Chace asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I was younger. I was only seven when we first met."

"I met you when you were seven, wait, Beth!" Chace exclaimed.

"Well it took you long enough, but yes; it's me, the one and only Beth!"

" I can't believe it! Beth, wow, you grew up!"

"Well that is what Gwen's prophecy said. You can come in if you want to."

We walked into the living room and I quickly move my guitar from the couch to the stand right next to the sofa. Chace caught sight of my "baby" as I like to call it and was just staring at it in awe.

"Is that a Gibson Les Paul?"

"Yes, that's my baby, my pride and joy." I finished like a proud mother.

"You play?" Chace said shocked

"Since I was ten, Jasper got me that guitar for Christmas when I was thirteen."

" Are you good?"

"I'm decent."

"I think that is so cool. You don't see many girls playing the guitar."

"Well, I'm not your average girl, now am I. Now, no mean to be rude, but Chace why are you here exactly?"

"I 'm here because I got feed up the Volturi, So I left." Chace said in a matter of fact tone.

"What! You just up and left"

"Well for you to understand my reason for leaving I have to tell you my story. I grew up in Freehold. New Jersey. I was seventeen when I was changed. I was on my senior trip in Italy. Our class was traveling the country and Volterra was only one of the many stops on the trip. There was a festitaval that night. A man with long black hair and a long hooded cloak approached me. He told me that his name was Aro. He started to mumble to himself. I missed most of what he was saying but I caught things like 'He has potential.' Potential for what I didn't know at the time. Then he asked me 'Chace would you like to roam this world forever as a creature of the night.' Before I could answer, I felt a sharp pain slash at my neck. I had been attacked from behind by Jane. They took me back to the castle and I was in pain for the next three days. Once the pain subsided, I was told what had become of me and where I was and the rules I had to follow now that I was a vampire. I felt a burning sensation in the back of my throat, and I attacked the human that had been brought to me. Natural instinct you know. However, I immediately disliked the flavor of it. I hated it, despised it, but I continued to drink it because at this point I didn't know that there was an alternative, and I need blood to survive. Because of this aversion, I exercised control over my thirst. Within a week, I could be around a crowd of people and not have the urge to attack any one of them. About a month after my transformation I discovered my power. I can acquire any power I want to with the exception of mind readers, as long as the original power holder is within a five mile radius."

"Whoa, Are you serious? That's a awesome power." I said genuinely impressed.

"Thanks Beth, anyway after your family came to find out what was going on with you eight years. I learned about your way of life and decided to try my hand at hunting animals. When I could sneak away from Volterra I would hunt for animal. I found animal blood so much more appetizing. Aro knew about my aversion and knew about my secret hunting trips but he never made any motion to stop me. Well that brings us up till about two days ago. I finally had enough of the whole way of life with the Volturi. I went up to Aro and said if there was not another way to exist then I didn't want to anymore. Aro suggested that I seek out the Cullens since he didn't want to destroy me. So I packed up my stuff and left, so Beth that's my story."

"An aversion to human blood, I thought I was the only one that had such an aversion. I have no bloodlust for humans. Now, mountain lion is a different story." I said to let him know that he was not alone.

"Mountain lion?"

"Yes, Mountain lion, but Chace I'm afraid you will have to wait for Carlisle to get back from hunting!"

"When will the rest of the coven be back from hunting?"

"I'm sure my _family _will be back within the hour. I'm sure Alice had a vision about your arrival." I said emphasizing the word family.

"Ah that's right Alice has visions. Why didn't you go hunting with them."

"Two reasons: I didn't need to and my family wanted to give me a nice quiet weekend alone to help me forget Caleb." I replied.

"Caleb? Who's Caleb? And why do you want to forget him?" Chace asked.

"He is my _ex-_boyfriend. Wee broke up last Sunday while on a dinner date in Port Angeles."

"No mean to press, but why?"

"Well since you told me a story, I guess I'll tell you one. Caleb and I started dating back in October. He decided to take me out to eat for Valentine's Day which was, ironically, Sunday. So Sunday night we were at the La Bella Italian Restaurant, having dinner, when his cell phone rang. The conversation went like this: 'Hello (pause) Yeah I'll be there at ten I'm in Port Angeles with Beth right now. (pause) Okay I'll see you then. Bye.'

"I asked him 'Honey, who was that?'

'Oh it was, um, Chuck. He wants me to come over later tonight to work on our science project.' I knew he was lying because of my power. I unblocked his mind and read that the was really going to meet Ashley St. Martins, my mortal enemy at school, at her _daddy's _hotel, the only hotel in Forks, and apparently this wasn't the first time Caleb had done this with her while dating me. I began to lose control.

'Caleb Pennington, you are a filthy liar.' I told him I a low menacing voice. 'I know that you are going to meet Ashley. It's over!' I stalked out of the restaurant. We had borrowed Rosalie's car because honestly Caleb's car was a piece of crap. I ran to the car and Caleb followed me.

'How are you going to get home?'

'You forget we're in my car.'

' first, we're in Rosalie's car and second your only fifteen and you can't drive all the way home.'

'Oh I can't?' Then I unwillingly phased. Thankfully it was dark and Caleb didn't see anything. I got into the car and drove home. I ended up bending Rose's steering wheel, but that was the first time I lost control since I was seven. By Monday morning everyone at school knew. At lunch my best friend/werewolf confronted Caleb. Caleb lost it and punched Jason in the face. Of course, Jason wasn't hurt, but it gave him a perfect excuse to hit Caleb. Jason shattered Caleb's jaw and told him never to crass him or me ever again. I'm just glad Jason got to Caleb before Emmett, Edward, or Jasper got to him because Caleb would not have escaped that encounter alive. My family decided to let me have a 

weekend alone, or at least that was the original plan. I can hear their thoughts now and they will be here in about two minutes."

"That's horrible, I mean the story. I'm sorry about your sucky love life. I can't wait until the rest of your cov-I mean family to get here." As soon as Chace said that the entire family came bursting in. Edward looked unhappy, Alice, on the other hand, looked optimistic, and the rest just looked curious.

Carlisle approached Chace and said, "Hello Chace, I am Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you Carlisle." Chace replied a little shyly.

"what bring you here?" Esme asked. As Chace told his story, Edward moved closer to me, over protective father much!

Once Chace finished Carlisle said "I don't see why you couldn't live with us and join our family. I have never heard of a vampire having an aversion to human blood apart from Beth."

"But, "Edward interrupted, "how do we know that your not just a spy for the Volturi?"

"I'm not I swear!" Chace promised and I knew that he was telling the truth.

Everyone looked at me and I just simply said, "What?" trying to sound oblivious, however I told Edward that Chace was not lying. Edward discreetly shook his head toward Carlisle.

Carlisle told Chace, "Well, Chace lets get your bags from outside and show you to your room."

"Oh, Carlisle can I show him to his room." I asked.

"Whatever Beth." Carlisle said with a slight smile.

"Come on Chace, your room is on the third floor."

"Beth," my father called, "take your guitar upstairs. I really don't want to face your wrath when Emmett breaks it.'

"DAD! Be nice to Emmett." I scolded Edward, "but good point." So I grabbed my guitar and brought Chace upstairs to his room. First, we stopped by my room to drop off the guitar. When I opened the door Chace was in awe!

"Dang! Black and purple. This room is fit for an Emo princess."

"Good thing, I'm a emo rocker chick huh?"

"Yeah! Did you design this."

"Yea, I re-did it about a month ago. It was just purple, but I add the black vertical stripes. Alice wanted to kill me she doesn't like my sense of style. But anyway let's go to your room.

**Please review! I have neglected my homework this weekend just to update like a beast!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight at all, so get over it!! LOL!**

**Song: And Tonic ER-Meriwether**

Chapter 14

The weekend progressed. Jason and LouLou came over and met Chace. Carlisle enrolled Chace into the sophomore class at Forks High and ironically enough, he was in all my classes. The story was that Chace was Esme's best friend's son. His parents moved to Italy and Chace decided to come and live with Esme who was like an aunt to him. Weird, I know.

On his first day, all the girls thought were envious. They all wanted this sexy, emo, rocker guy. Plus he was new, a novelty in this town. But the worst person of all the students was Ashley St. Martins.

Ashley St, martins had been my enemy since my first day at Forks High. She didn't know mw or my family yet she felt the need to talk about us on our first day. When I say us I mean the girls, not the boys, she was too busy hitting on them. I really didn't care about the fact that she was talking about me but she had the nerve to start talking about Bella and that's when I lost it.

"Ashley or what ever your name is you don't even know me or my family, so I don't think you have any right to talk about us, especially not Bella. Bella is one of the sweetest people on this earth and the best sister ever. You can talk about me all you want but if I ever hear you talking about my family again it will feel like you are living in hell." I told her in a very cold and menacing voice.

She only replied with the classic "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Don't mess with me, okay!" and after I said that I just walked away. _She _was speechless, but her thoughts were cursing me to the deepest pits of hell, oh well!

Ever since that day, Ashley and I have been enemies and when I stood up her it was apparently the first time in Forks High history and it was supposedly the reason I was elected as sophomore class president.

Anyway Ashley keep making passes at Chace al day, however, Chace showed no interest in her or any of the other girls for that matter. Ashley came walking up to the Cullen table. (yes we had our own table!) and decided to taunt me right in front of Chace.

"So Beth, I see that _you _are getting acquainted with the new guy?" Ashley said condescendingly.

"Ashley, the 'new guy' has a name and it's Chace. So refer to him as such!" I replied irritated.

"Hello Chace, I'm Ashley St. Martins and I am head of the Forks high welcoming committee, welcome to our school." What was she talking about! Forks High didn't have a _welcoming committee!_

"Ashley, we don't have a welcoming committee! Even if we did, I don't think _you _would be the head of it anyway!" I told her getting more irritated by the second.

It was weird. I felt this twinge in the pit of my stomach every time someone flirted with Chace, but why? Was I jealous? Did I like him as more than a family member? No, of course I didn't. At least that is what I tried to convince myself.

In the weeks to come I caught myself daydreaming about Chace. I didn't want to admit to myself that I had fallen for him, but my mind was finding ways to inform me of that very fact. I had blocked Chace's thoughts out of common courtesy, so I didn't know if he felt the same way. Alice had been acting weird ever since Chace arrived, but she kept her thoughts in check and wouldn't reveal anything to me.

Caleb returned to school about a week after Chace's arrival and attempted to get me back, but I didn't want anything to do with him. I wasn't worried that he would spread my secret, he never knew. I didn't trust him enough yet to trust him with it. Caleb tried to become friends with Chace but Chace wanted nothing to do with him either.

I also started to notice that I would allow myself to stare at him in class when I thought he wasn't looking. On the off chance that he did catch my eye I would blush and quickly look away.

Edward would have to tell me to focus in math class, the only class I had with my father (thank god!! Two words: Mind Fights!), when my mind would wander inevitably to Chace. Edward knew that his daughter had fallen for the mysterious guy before I even realized it myself.

Around the house, Chace and I would hang out constantly. We would talk about music and movies. I t turned out that we were both huge Tim Burton fans! We were also huge music geeks.

One day about three weeks after his arrival, Chace came into the living room while I was playing the piano. He walked up to me and said "Not only do you play guitar, but you're a pianist as well?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was five. I would always sit on his lap and listen to him play and on day he asked me if I wanted to learn and I said yes."

"That is so cool. By the way, It sounds good. That song you were playing, what is it?"

"And Tonic ER by Meriwether. They are such as good band."

"Yeah they are!" and that is how our conversations went most of the time.

We would always find ways to run into each other. One time I almost fell down the stairs, which was no very uncommon, I had already phased so I wouldn't break any bones. However, I felt a pair of stone arms wrap around me. I glance up and looked into the face of my savior, Chace. We gazed into each other's eyes, his gold eye piercing my blood red eyes. The moment was so intense. I felt so much emotion in that moment than I ever have before. That was the day I realized that I had found the person I has been waiting for, and that person was Chace Patrick Finnegan.

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please, Please review.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, so leave me alone!! LOL!!**

Chapter 15

May arrived quickly, not that I had a problem with that. May meant my birthday, my sixteenth birthday. however there was a downside to sixteen. Sixteen meant that I only had one year left before I became a full vampire, and a full vampire meant no more ice cream for me. Damn!

Ever since that fateful day back in April, when Chace prevented me from falling down the stairs,

Chace and I had became awkward around each other. This worried me . I didn't like the wall that had formed between us. I had come up with two conclusions to Chace's current behavior, 1.) He felt the same way about me as I did but didn't know how to tell me. or 2.) He knew how I felt but he didn't feel the same way and thought he needed to distance himself from me. I hoped, I prayed, I need it to be the first conclusion.

My birthday arrived. Ah! I was finally sixteen. I could drive legally now. Edward took me the DMV (Department of Motor Vehicles) in Port Angeles that morning. I pasted the written test with flying colors and I did the same one the actual driving portion. Edward let me drive home.(Yes, Edward let me drive the Volvo.) The whole way home he was in ultimate father mode. He keep saying things like " My little girl is growing up" and "I still can't believe you're sixteen. It seems like yesterday you were begging me to let you have ice cream for breakfast."

"Dad, that was yesterday."

" Yeah, but still Beth that was not my point."

Once we got home, it was about 2 o'clock and Alice insisted that it was time to open presents. For the past two weeks I was forced to enact a mind blocks on all my family members minds to insure that my presents were kept a surprise. Anyway, first Alice informed me that I was going on a Hot Topic shopping spree because she finally accepted my sense of style. Jasper provided me with a brand new Fender Amp since, Of course, Emmett broke my other Fender Amp. Emmett gave me Guitar Hero Aerosmith and it wasn't even available in the states yet. Rosalie gave me My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy concert tickets complete with backstage passes. Edward and Bella gave me five new pairs of Converse to add to my collection. This brought the up to 245 different pairs of Converse.

Carlisle and Esme then brought me out to the garage. Esme put my eyes over my eyes and guided me to where she wanted me to go. When she removed her hands, I saw it! A black Mustang GT convertible! I was in love. I thanked everyone again, especially Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle handed me the keys then everyone left the garage. Everyone except Edward, yes, Edward.

"Before you go take the 'stang for a spin, follow me to the _other _garage." he said. The other garage? The Vanquish garage? Why would Edward want me to follow him there? Nevertheless, I followed my father.

Before we went in, Edward pulled out a blindfold and tied it around my head, covering my eyes once again.

"Dad, What are you doing?" I asked a bit annoyed. I didn't like not being able to see.

"Showing you the other part of your birthday present. Honestly, Beth, you didn't think that your Mother and I would only buy you shoes for your sixteenth birthday, did you? Come on." and he took my hand and led me into the garage. Suddenly I heard a car door open and Edward picked me up and set me into a vehicle. I heard the other door open and then close. My father took off the blindfold off and the first thing that caught my eye was the Ferrari symbol on the steering wheel. This little symbol caused me to go into hysterics.

"DAD! YOU DID NOT GET ME A FERRARI FOR MY BIRHTDAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! NEVER EVER DOUBT MY LOVE FOR YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome, Beth. I still can't believe you thought that your mother and I would get you a car for you sixteenth birthday." Edward said, shaking his head in disappointment.

I threw my arms around Edward's neck an said, more calmly, Thank you, Daddy!"

'You're welcome. Love." Edward replied simply. he leaned over and kissed the top of my head like he used to when I was younger.

He handed me the keys and we went for a drive. He taught me how to shift and how to properly drive a Ferrari, which was fast. It was the classic father/daughter driving lesson, with a twist.

I still hadn't seen the outside of my car, but I was sure that it was beautiful and amazing.

We made it back to the house some two hours later. I was fully educated on the proper techniques you should use to drive a car as amazing as a Ferrari. Edward never once lost his temper. He just remained calm, even when I would mess up.

Once, I stepped out of my car, I looked at the outside of my car for the first time, and it was just what I had expected. It looked so sleek. It was midnight black and I gave Edward another big hug.

Chace had been aloof all day. He hadn't said much to anyone all day either.

That night I had planned a quiet solitary Tim Burton movie marathon, starting with Sweeney Todd, The Corpse Bride, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and Sleepy Hollow. I took my shower and I was all snuggled up in my blankets, right in the middle of Sweeney Todd, when there came a knock on my door.

"Beth, Can I come in?"

**Sorry about the wait. I got a laptop and my wireless wasn't hooked up yet. Anyway, Please go and review!! I really enjoy the feedback!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Twilight.**

**Chapter 16**

It was Chace's voice. It was the same tone he had used with me before that April day. This excited me. This was the first time Chace had come to my room or even been alone with me since that day as well. Was he finally feed up with attempting to avoid me?

He knocked again. "Beth, Are you awake? I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you."

"I'm awake Chace. You can come in." I reached over and switched on the lamp.

Chace walked into the dimly lit room. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his black skinny jeans and hoodie.No words could describe his beauty. I patted the bed, instructing him to sit dawn. He sat, but he kept his hands in his pockets of his hoodie. Then he said, "Beth, I'm sorry about my behavior over the past couple weeks. There was no excuse for that and i know how much it was hurting you. I was hurting myself. I love your company Beth. I love the way you always make me feel better even on the crappiest of days. I didn't even tell you 'Happy Birthday' today.

He then pulled a small red box out of the pocket of his hoodied and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday, Beth" Chace said in a quiet voice.

I glanced down at the box and lifted the lid and nestled into the red fabric was a bat shaped pendent. (the flying kind that most of the human community thinks vampires turn into.) The necklace was beautiful. It fit my personality perfectly.

I took it out of the box and put it around my neck. I began to fiddle with the bat, when Chace put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up. When he did this my bangs fell into my eyes. Chace moved them out of the way, yet he did not take his hand from my face. he just let it rest right there on my cheek.

"Thank you Chace. I love this. I will wear this all the time, no matter the occasion. It is so amazing."

"Your welcome, Beth." Then we were silent. It was not the awkward silence that we had endured for the past couple weeks, but a comfortable silence. with just a hint of tension in the air.

Suddenly Chace broke the silence. "Beth, I have a confession to make. I love you Beth. I loved since the very first day i came here to live with your family. You're everything i could possibly want in a girl. That day on the stairs back in april just proved to me that you where the person that I wanted to be with for the rest of eternity. Please, Beth, if you feel the same way, tell me. I have to know.'

"Chace, i do feel the same way about you. i would cath myself daydreaming about you all the time. ' i replied unable to contain my happiness. He pulled me into his arms and bent his head down and the moment our lips met i knew i was in heaven. this kiss was not forceful or tense. it was soft and tender.

In the few moments our lips were free Chace whispered, "Beth Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Chace you know i will. You didn't have to ask."

"I know, but I just had to ask." then he brought our lips back together. i wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into his chest.

When we broke apart, I laid my head on his chest and inhaled his wonderful scent. Chace pressed his cheek to my hair. it was wonderful.

Eventually, we continued the marathon. Chace kept me in his arms. he refused to let me go. I fell asleep during _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, _right in Chace's arms. When i woke up in the morning i was still right there wrapped in Chace's arms. the only difference was that we were lying down. The first thing i saw when i opened my eyes was Chace smiling down at me. What a lovely sight to wake up to. i could defiantly get used to this.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Chace said quietly. he gave me a soft kiss just long enough to get my pulse going.

"Good morning.' I mumbled, snuggling closer to his chest. He rubbed my back and laughed.

"You're not ready to get up are you?"

"Nope." so we just lied there until about eleven. we finally decided to gett up at get me something to eat, prefeablly ice cream. Me and my hopeless obsezssion with ice cream.

Chace and I walked downstairs hand in hand. i felt free, like nothing could bring me down.I felt like a whole new person.

As we walked into the kitchen, we caught my parents being all lovey-dovey. UGH!!

"Get a room!' I said as i opened the freezer and pulled out the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Once dI said that my parents ran upstairs to their bedroom.

"EWWWW!!Creepy Parent sex!!" I exclaimed. Chace just laughed as he got me a spoon. he sat down and wrapped his arms around me.

"No seriously, Chace, you don't know how many times i have been mentally raped, when i was unprepared for my families sudden irrate thoughts. they are so much worse than Jane's thoughts about you."

"What? Jane?"

yes, Chace, come on it was so obvious that Jane had a thing for you. Even i picked that up and I was seven."

"I knew she liked me. I just chose to ignore her." then we both started to laugh and chace just pulled me closer to him. For a while we just sat in a comfortable silence, until that was interrupted by a certain werewolf and his vampire girlfriend.

**Sorry again about another cliffy!! I know, I'm evil!!**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my very own, personal copies of the best series in the history of the world, Twilight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my very own, personal copies of the best series in the history of the world, Twilight.**

Chapter 17

Jason and LouLou came into the kitchen. "Chace, Beth are you…Wait you are!! Oh my goodness, Beth this is so wonderful! I am so happy for the both of you!" LouLou suddenly exclaimed. Jason however was still a tad confused.

"Lou, What are they…exactly?"

"Oh come on Jason, are you blind?" she pointed to Chace and I. Chace still had his arms wrapped around me. "Isn't it so obvious that these two are now officially a couple and by the way Chace it took you long enough? You have been living here for what three, four months?" Chace just smiled. Then Jason finally caught on.

"Chace, dude, you finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. You go dude. I mean you have been in to her since you first came here. I mean I asked LouLou out the first day she came.'

"The only reason you did that was because you imprinted on her!" I piped up.

"Well, you know what, that wasn't my point! Anyway it was your sixteenth birthday yesterday, what sweet rides did your awesome family provided you with?"

"What makes you think I got some sweet rides?" I asked Jason jokingly.

"You know that I know that your family got you car/cars for your birthday, so fess up, little girl." Jason replied teasingly.

'Fine, fine you caught me. Carlisle and Esme got me a mustang."

'Awesome!! How does it ride?" Ah the car enthusiast.

"Honestly I don't really know, I haven't driven it yet."

"You haven't Beth, what is your problem?!"

"I don't have a problem, its just that I was a little preoccupied with the Ferrari that Edward and Bella got me." I said bragging just a little.

"What a Ferrari!! Your parents got you a Ferrari!!"

"Yes and yes I will take you for a ride in it.' I said answering his unspoken question. LouLou just shook her head.

As the days progressed everything seemed brighter in my eyes. Summer finally arrived and we were all free from the constant burden that was high school, at least for a couple months. Summer meant sleeping late and staying up to the ungodly hours of the morning with the rest of my family. You missed a lot when you had to sleep.

Chace stayed with me every night. It got to the point where I could barely sleep without him next to me. When he would go on overnight hunting trips with the rest of the boys, I would go and take on of his many hoodies out of his closet and sleep with that in my arms. His scent was so soothing.

My father was okay with chace's and my relationship. Apparently Bella had a nice little talk with him about it

He was thinking about that particular conversation during one of the monotonous review sessions our math teacher insisted on having the day before the final. No really ever paid attention. I let my mind wonder to Chace and Edward let his wander to Bella. He kept going over Bella's words.

"Edward why do you have a problem with Chace and Beth's relationship?"

"I don't have a problem with it."

"Yes you do I see it in your eyes. If you think that Chace is going to hurt Beth like Caleb did the n your wrong. Chace is different. He loves Beth. When he looks at her it is so much like when you look at me. He won't hurt her. I just know it, Edward."

Ever since that conversation, Edward kind of slacked off. He didn't oppose to Chace spending the night in my room. How could he? He did the same thing when my mother was human. I was glad that my dad trust Chace enough to know that Chace would and could never hurt me.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I disclaim

**Disclaimer: I disclaim!!**

**Chapter 18**

Summer rapidly progressed. It was one of the best summers in the history of my life. Chace and I hung out with Jason a LouLou and Lillie and all of my family. Summer was diffiently the best time of the year.

One day in mid July a phone call came for Chace. It was about six o'clock in the morning when the phone rang and Edward answered it. Chace was lying in bed with me and Edward thought to me

"Beth, the phone is for Chace, it's Aro.' The tenor of my father's thoughts was furious. I immediately became worried.

Chace sensed my tension and I just mumbled "honey, the phone is for you."

"For me? Who would possibly be calling me?" I just remained silent. Chace picked up the phone and I watched his expression change from confusion to anger in a matter of minutes. He slammed the phone back on the hook with so much force he broke my phone. I had never seen Chace so angry before. He was usually a fairly calm person but right now he was furious.

'I can't believe Aro had the nerve to summon me back to Volterra because they need to know the power of their new member. I can't believe this."

'Chace, love, calm dawn! It's okay!'

"Beth do you realize what this mean. They may keep me there! I can't be away from you that long.'

"You won't be away from me. I'm coming with you."

"OH NO YOU ARE NOT!" but it wasn't Chace that answered it was Edward.

"Dad why not? I'm old enough.' I told him as he bounded into the room.

"You are not going to Volterra!"

"Dad, I'm not going to let the big bad vampire get me. I can take care of myself I'm just as much of a vampire as you are."

"Yes, but you are also part human and can easily be attacked."

"Dad do you honestly believe that I won't see an attack coming and be prepared to defend myself. Have a little faith dad."

"Fine, Beth. Go. But if anything happens to you I am holding personally responsible. Do you hear me?" he said repeating the words that he once told my mother.

"Edward I won't let anything happen to her." Chace said with so much sincerity it was impossible to doubt.

Edward must have believed Chace because he left the room with out another word on the subject.

I looked at Chace. He opened his mouth to talk but I stopped him. "Chace, stop, nothing you can say will change my mind. I am going with you and that's that. I will not stay here worrying whether you are alright or not. Plus this should be an interesting trip.' I said smiling toward the end.

"Beth what are you thinking?"

"Oh Nothing." I replied. Chace let the subject drop.

We spent the day preparing for our trip

The next morning we left for Volterra and I had the same feeling I had when I was seven. I had the feeling that this trip was going to be similar to the previous one except the mysterious blacked boy would be right beside me with his arm around my waist and with golden eyes instead of red.

We boarded the plane and my family was all worried but I reassured them that everything would be fine.

The flight was long but I was content with using chace's chest as a pillow.

When we finally entered the city of Volterra, I saw the medieval castle and remembered my first thought of the castle, a place fit for vampires, the product of a nightmare. Wow, I really wasn't that far off.

**Please, please, please review. I need reviews. I live for reviews!!**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Twilight is great, but I don't own it

**Disclaimer: Twilight is great, but I don't own it!!**

**Chapter 19**

As Chace and I walked into the castle Chace squeezed my hand a little tighter when he felt my tension. I don't why I was scared. I guess that is just how you feel when you enter the home of the Volturi.

We entered the main lobby and we were greeted by Alec. I was just glad that I wasn't Jane. I don't know if I could have put up with her and her frequently perverse thoughts about my boyfriend.

Alec got a big smile on his face. His thoughts were friendly for the most part. Apparently Chace and Alec had been friends when Chace had lived here.

"Chace!" Alec called, "long time no see. I've missed you."

"Ah! Alec." They hugged, but Chace refused to let me go, so when Alec got close to Chace, he caught my scent. Now I have a very unique scent. I smell like a mixture of vampire and human, but most vampires just assume that I am human because my features are clearly human.

"Ah, Chace," Alec said, "You brought a snack, how very kind of you." Chace's face twisted in anger and I was appalled. Chace was about say something to Alec but I beat him to it.

"A SNACK! A SNACK! I AM NOT A SNACK!" I exploded. How dare he call me a snack? If I would phase I could probably kick his ass. I mean, I had the brute strength of a new born but I also had the skill and training of any vampire twice my age. I was very close to losing control. Alec just smirked at me.

"Why yes, I assume I can tell you…"

"I no what you are and what you are planning to do to me and if you attempt it you will be sorry." I said.

Alec just laughed right in my face, "Ha, like a mere human could defeat a vampire."

"It's obvious that you don't know who or what I am."

"Oh please then little girl enlighten me." Alec said condescendingly.

'First of all just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a little girl, I'm sixteen. Second, I am Beth Cullen," a flash of intuition sparked in his eyes. "And that means that I am the halfling." At that point I lost control and glanced up at Alec through my bangs and glared at him with my blood red eyes with a slight grin on my face.

Chace was now quietly laughing to himself at the look that was currently on Alec's face. It was one of fear. He knew if he continued to antagonize me then he would be in deep trouble.

Chace then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Beth, love, calm down," at the e feel of his touch, I immediately began to calm down. I returned to my human for. Alec didn't say anything else; he just led us into the infamous stone chamber.

As we walked in, I did not see Aro or Marcus anywhere. However, I did see Caius.he was staring at me and had a hateful expression on his face. His thoughts were just as hateful as his expression.

"_Chace runs off to live with the Cullen, then he comes back with a human mate. She doesn't look scared so she must know what we are, which means that Chace broke the law and that also means that she must be killed and Chace must be punished! He must be destroyed or forced to come back to us," _Caius like Alec didn't recognize me. He too thought I was just a mere human.

I let out a low groan after hearing Caius's thoughts

"What is it Love?" Chace asked, concerned, when I turned my face into his arm.

"Caius." I replied simply.

"What is he thinking?" Chace asked in a low but menacing tone.

"Oh he just thinks that I'm human and is plotting to kill me and drink my blood and then destroy you for telling me their secret. See, I told you that this was going to be an interesting trip.' I giggled a little. Caius was still staring at me and I stared right back at him. I decided to ease his suspicions , so I quickly phased and Caius's face transformed from hate to recognition. He knew who I was and what I was. He knew that Chace had broken no laws and he realized that his plans would come to nothing. Once again I giggled at his thoughts I phased back as I saw Aro and Marcus walk into the room.

Marcus looked bored as always. His thoughts acknowledged the intensity of Chace's and my relationship but other than that he seemed utterly bored.

Aro was the first person other than Alec to approach Chace and I. "Ah Chace, so very nive to see you.' Aro said as he embraced Chace.

"Beth, my dear, so nice to see you once again as well. My how you've grown. How old are you now?" Aro asked me.

"Sixteen" I answered.

"Ah, so you have one more year until you become a full vampire, huh." \

"Yes, sir."

"Well you do look lovely, my dear and I see you have placed young Chace under your spell." Aro said as he glanced at Chace's and my hand entwined. We just smiled.

"Well Chace, Let us get started shall we?"

**Yes, I know another cliffy!! I am soooo evil!! Anyway please go review!!**


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Twilight, not New Moon, Not Eclipse, Not even Breaking Dawn, except my own personal copies of a

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Twilight, not New Moon, Not Eclipse, Not even Breaking Dawn, except my own personal copies of all four books.

**WARNING!! This chapter contains some Breaking Dawn spoilers!! You have been warned.**

Chapter 20

Aro led us up three flights of stairs and three more hallways until we reached a room. Aro stopped and turned to Marcus and said, "Marcus, please accompany Chace in to see Nathaniel and work with him. I would like to speak to Beth alone." Alone! Aro wanted to talk to me alone? Why?

Chace looked distressed s well but he just leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. I then whispered in his ear, "I'm unblocking you. I want to know what is going on in that room. I love you."

"I love you too, Beth" and he and Marcus walked into the room where the newborn Nathaniel was and Marcus closed the door. I let out a low sigh and Aro heard it.

"Beth, my dear, don't be sad. You and Chace will be back together very soon. Now, if you would follow me into the next room, I would like to speak to you privately."

"About what? If I may be so bold to ask."

"About a number of things: your family, friends, your life for the past nine years." He said as he led me into the other room.

"Oh well my life has just been like your average teenagers life."

"So do you have many friends?" Aro asked as he motioned to a chair for me to sit, which I did.

"No, not really. I only have about three good friends. Human soon to be Vampire, Lillie, we're changing her once she's seventeen because she wants to be changed. Long time family friend/werewolf, Jason and French vampire, LouLou."

"LouLou? So that's where she ended up, with the Cullens. I knew she was going to America after I met up with her after we destroyed her uncle in Japan." Aro said mostly to himself.

"What?! You know LouLou? You killed her uncle? In Japan no less? I want an explanation, if you please." I said getting more and more upset by the minute.

"Beth, please, calm down. I had no idea that you did not know about all of this. Yes, I do know your dear friend, LouLou, though we have only met once and not under the best circumstances I might add. Her and her uncle where living in Japan and we got word that her uncle, Jacques, had created an immortal child. We also found out that he was planning to go to America and destroy his niece, and it was our job as protectors of the vampire community to prevent that and destroy the uncle as well as the immortal child, the one of the only unforgivable crimes. So we set out to kill Jacques and the child. LouLou knew nothing about the child so we did not touch her. When I met her she was waiting for her uncle, but I explained why he was destroyed, leaving out the immortal child, she still does not know about that factor. Anyway, I told her that she should get out of Japan and continue on with her plans to travel to America to seek out the Denali coven. So no I ask you dear Beth, how is LouLou?"

"She's great. She's happy. Tanya moved to Forks so LouLou should stay in forks with Jason and us. Jason is the main reason Lou is so happy. He completes her."

"Jason? Didn't you say that Jason was a werewolf?" Aro asked confused.

"Yes, Jason imprinted on LouLou, right in my very house , in my room for that matter."

"So a werewolf imprinted on a vampire. That is simply amazing. Well I am glad that dear LouLou has finally found a place and a person that she is happy with. I am also overjoyed that Chace has found a place were he is comfortable and with someone he loves." Aro said as he smiled at me.

"I'm glad he's happy as well." I replied with a smile. Suddenly Chace was calling for me in his thoughts.

"_Beth, love, please inform Aro that his newborn, Nathaniel, has no other except that of extreme strength way beyond the strength of a normal newborn." _I smiled to myself and looked at Aro.

"Aro, Chace just asked me to inform you that your newborn, Nathaniel's power is super strength." I said excitedly. That means that Chace's work here was done and we could go home.

At that point Chace came into the room and sat in the empty chair right beside me and grabbed my hand. "So Aro now that my job here is done may Beth and I please go home?" Chace asked some what irritated. He did _not_ like being here at all.

"Why yes I assume you can. Thank you for your assistance Chace and it was nice talking to you Beth. Have a nice flight back."

As Chace and I walked out of the building ad back to the rental car, Chace wrapped his arm around my waist. I called my family once we got to the airport in Florence.

Once again the flight back was long, but I was glas that we were leaving and that Chace was still unharmed and didn't have to stay longer.

When we landed in Seattle the next day we were greeted by my parents. They had somber expressions on their faces. At the sight of their expressions, I immediately became worried. Oh no what had happened while we were away?

I went over to them and asked "Mom, Dad, what's wrong?"

"Beth," my father started, "Lillie's been in an accident."

**Please, please go and review!! Sorry about the cliffy I just like to keep you guys waiting!! Yes, I know, I'm evil!! Mwhahahahaha!!**


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I disclaim for the 21st time

**Disclaimer: I disclaim for the 21****st**** time.**

**Chapter 21**

"_Beth" my father started, "Lillie has been in an accident."_

"What! Lillie!! Accident!" I couldn't form a coherent sentence. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I leaned against Chace, who supported most of my weight.

"Yes Beth, dear, we will explain fully once we are in the car." My parents hardly seemed worried about the accident. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought. However, I just had a feeling that it was very serious.

We walked quickly through the airport. I was in shock. Was Lil Okay? What kind of "accident" was she involved in?" If her injuries, if she, had any, were fatal, did Carlisle or Edward attempt to change her?

We got to the Volvo. Chace and I slid into the backseat. Chace wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest. He continued to rub my back attempting to keep me calm.

Once my parents were in the car. I looked at my father and thought, _"Dad, what happened!!" _ I couldn't speak I was still in shock.

"Beth, you have to promise me that you will keep calm and not over react. Can you do that for me?" I just nodded my head. "Well first off Lillie will be okay. So don't worry about that. However, she won't ever be the same. We had to change her. Her injuries were fatal, and since she wanted to be changed anyway and Catherine gave us permission then we went ahead and changed her."

"But Dad, what happened? What kind of accident? How did she get hurt?"

"Well she was involved in a hit and run incident. It was night and she was walking back from the library and a car swerved off of the road and hit her and then sped off into the night. Alice had a vision but we were just a little too late to prevent the accident, but we weren't to late to save her. We gave her enough morphine and let it take effect and then we injected the venom. She was quite because of the morphine so she could appear dead for the authorities. Today was the close casket ceremony. Of course Lillie was just upstairs s in  
Chace's old room changing. Her transformation should be just about complete by the time we get home. Now Beth, you know the drill you have to seem extremely sad when in the public eye. Lillie is supposed to be dead so she will not be able to be seen at all. Also, she will not be able to be around humans until we are sure that she can control herself." My father ended seriously. " By the way Lillie was given your, room Chace., considering you have practically moved into Beth's room. So I hope your okay with permanently moving into her room.' My father added with a genuine smile. He was not being a smart ass. He was being serious. He was really being serious about Chace moving in with me. I mean I could see his point the only thing Chace did in his own room was change his clothes, and my room had a completely empty closet for Chace. I was suddenly happy at that simple fact.

I was calm for the rest of the trip home. I just sat there wrapped in Chace's arms and I was content. Chace's arms was definitely my favorite place to be. He was everything I ever wanted and I just knew he felt the same way about me. My parents seemed to get that we completed each other and there was no other person who would be more perfect for either Chace or myself.

As we pulled into the garage I was suddenly pulled out of my dream world. It was time to face my best friend, who was now a newborn vampire. I didn't know if her transformation was complete yet or not. For the first time I was actually scared to see Lillie. I knew that I would have to phase on the initial meeting, just in case.

We got out of the car ad went into the house. Nobody was downstairs. Everyone was in Chace's room. Lillie's transformation wasn't complete just yet. But it was almost!! Edward, Bella, Chace, and I went straight upstairs.

It was quiet when we walked into the room. Carlisle was the closest to the bed on which Lillie laid. Her features had already changed. She was beautiful; yet still the same in a way. Chace and I went to stand by Emmett and Jasper. We were the protective force. As far as Edward, Bella and Chace were concerned, they did not want me on the "front line" but I was logically for me to be there. Not only was I the strongest in the family, I was as strong, as Lillie would be, and also because Lillie was my best friend and she would listen to me. The only way tht Chace was comfortable with me in this position was if he was there with me.

Suddenly we heard Lillie's heart accelerate and then stop forever. A groan escaped from Lillie's lips. Her eyes fluttered open revealing the blood ed eyes that only belonged to a newborn vampire.

**So here is chapter 21. There hasn't been a lot of Lillie in the story, but there will be a lot more of her now that she is part of the Cullen Family! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon! Please review! A lot!!**


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing.**

**Chapter 22**

_Her eyes fluttered open revealing the blood red eyes of a newborn vampire._

Lillie sat up and looked around. Everything was so new to her. She caught my eye and smiled.

"Beth!! I'm a vampire!" She said excitedly. Everyone started laughing. I smiled and went to go hug her.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked Lillie.

"Um my throat is burning but its not that bad." Lillie replied.

"Well, come on then we have to teach you how to hunt." I said and grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the room. Chace followed and Emmett tried but Edward said to let Chace and I teach her.

We walked into the woods and I immediately caught a scent of a deer. Lillie caught it to. She started to hunt. She was a natural. She caught the deer and drank from it. She was amazing!! Chace was in shock.

When Lillie caught sight of the look on Chace's face and came up and slapped him in the back of the head like she used to do when she was human, except this time she wasn't the one saying "ow"

"Ouch, Lillie, that actually hurts!' Chace said.

"I know isn't this great, All three of us, vampires, never sleeping and never eating."

" No, Lillie, Me and you don't have to sleep or eat. Beth on the other hand…"

" Hey! That's only for one more year." I said pouting. I didn't like it when Chace picked on me about my half-vampire ness.

" I know Beth." Chace said quietly, angling himself so that he could kiss me, but then Lillie said

"Ugh, you two disgust me, you know that right."

"Yes, We know Lillie. Why do we think we get all lovey dovey in front of you?" Chace replied. He loved messing with Lillie. Now he had an eternity to do just that.

"I mean come on Lillie you will find your perfect someone soon enough." I said.

"No I'm not. I was meant to be alone for all eternity." Lillie said depressed.

"Stop thinking like that Lillie! You will find someone." I said trying to get the fact that there was someone out there for everyone in her thick skull.

"Whatever you say Beth." Lillie said dismissing the conversation.

"Oh by the way Lillie, you stole my room." Chace said in a faux sad voice. I knew that he was really happy that he was officially moving into my room.

"What do you mean, Chace? I'm not stealing your room." Lillie replied

"Yes you are. The room you were in earlier today that was my room and I was informed that that is now your room. Now I _have _to share a room with Beth." Chace ended with a sigh.

"Oh wow that is such a punishment, Chace. I mean you get to live in your girlfriend's room with her all the time. You are already practically living there as it is." Lillie retorted

"Okay, you two, you are really starting to getting on my nerves, so that means STOP ARGUING!!"

"Yes ma'am" they both replied and came to give me a hug.

"Yeah, Yeah lets go back to the house."

We walked into the house laughing because Lillie actually tripped Chace and caused him to fall in the river that ran behind our house. The atmosphere was unusually light around us in spit of the recent tragic events.

Apparently Catherine had been at the house once Lillie, Chace and I went hunting. She brought Lillie's clothes and CD's and other essentials, such as her stereo, Ipod, laptop, etc.

All of Lillie's things were set up in her room. Chace's clothes were all moved into the extra closet in my room and his CD collection had been added to my CD shelf. How many sixteen-year-old girls got to have their boyfriends living with them, much less in their rooms, but it wasn't a normal girl and he wasn't a normal boy.

Life was good for all of us and life was about to get even better.

**Ah! Chapter 22 already! I know shocking! Anyway thank all of you that review, especially no.name.necessary and Geeky13. you guys rock! Anyway plz go review!! I want reviews people!!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the fabulous saga known as Twilight!!**

**Chapter 23**

The next morning when I woke up Lillie was waiting downstairs for me as Emmett once again made me pancakes and ice cream. She was staring at the pancakes with envy. I went to sit next to her and she turned to me and said, "Man, I really miss pancakes."

"Lillie, you have been a vampire for a grand total of four days, three of which you were knocked out. How can you miss pancakes already?"

"I don't know, I just do." Lillie replied.

"You are the weirdest Newborn vamp that I have ever met." I said as I shook my head.

"Well you know, I have to be different." Lillie said with a smile.

"Yes, you do." I heard Chace say as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh Chace, but you know that I am the most awesome newborn you have ever met." Lillie teased.

"Um, yes, you totally are." Chace said with a smile. "Good morning, Love." He said leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey, hey none of that in the kitchen!" Emmett and Lillie said in unison.

"Okay Emmett I understand where Lillie is coming from, but not you. You and Rose probably did a lot more in this kitchen than kiss." I retorted.

"Okay!! I do not want to know about Emmett and Rosalie's love life! EVER!!" Chace and I just laughed. "What is so funny?" Lillie demanded.

"Well Lil, I hate to break it to you but will always know about everyone's love life when you live in this house." I said to her.

"But I'm not a mind reader so how will I know." Lillie replied

"Believe me you will know." Chace replied with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Just one of the perks of being a Vampire supersonic bat hearing." I said with a smile.

"Alright enough humor at my expense! Beth, here are your pancakes!" Emmett said.

"Tank you Emmett!" I said in the most adorable baby voice I could manage.

"Ur welcome Bethy!!" Emmett said. I gave Emmett a death glare.

"What did I tell you about that name?"

"To never call you Bethy!" Emmett recited.

"So Beth, what are we doing today?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know. I guess we just hang here until something fun and interesting comes up." I replied. I wanted to hang with Jason today. LouLou and Tanya were in Denali and Jason and I haven't hung out in a while but I didn't want to leave Lillie alone though. I could just call Jason and ask him to come over and we can all just hang at my house. Now there was an idea.

"You know what? I think I'm going to call Jace to come over to hang today. How does that sound?"

'Sound's like a plan." Lillie and Chace said in unison.

I loved the fact that Chace and Jason were friends and that they both were able to hang out together even without me there!! It was wonderful.

I called Jason and he said that he would be right over once he was done with his shift for the pack. In the mean time I drifted off to the piano. I began to play one of my own compositions and my dad came to sit next to me as I played.

"that's really good, Beth." My father praised me.

"Well I did learn from the best." I said with a smile.

"You and your mother, flatter me way too much." I just smiled.

"So what are your plans for today?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing much just Jason is coming over and we're all going to hang out together. Jason is really excited to see the new and improved Lillie! So this should be fun!!" I replied.

"Yeah, Jason was already worried about you and Chace going to see the Volturi, and then Lillie's accident just added on to his worry and to top it all off LouLou is away for the week so he is worried about her. It's good that he ca get some relief from all the stress that he has been dealing with lately."

'Yeah, I know. Hopefully everything will calm down soon. I sure hope it does." I told him.

"It will all slow down soon." My father promised as he hugged me. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ahh, Beth, I believe Jace is here."

**I am sooooo awfully sorry that I took me sooooooo long to update, but with writer's block and school, and clubs and everything else that is going on with my life I haven't really had a lot of time to update, and like I said Writer's block can be killer. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and I will try to get another one up as soon as I possibly can!! I kinda missed writing in this story!! Please Review…That's all I ask is for some reviews!!**

**TheNextAliceCullen**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Just to let everyone know! *smile***

**Chapter 24**

Jason knocked on our door and I ran to the door. As I Opened the door, I forgot to change back and when Jason saw me he said, "Whoa, Beth, phase back!!! Those red eyes are seriously clashing with your purple shirt."

"Whoa, Jason, I didn't know you had a fashion sense." I said with a smirk.

"Well you know." Jason replied popping his collar. I just stared at him.

"Jason… Never, do that ever again!" I said in faux horror. Jason just laughed.

"Now where is the other new little crazy vampire?" Jason asked. Right as the words came out of his mouth, Lillie ran to the to the front door and gave Jason a hug.

"Here I am!" Lillie exclaimed with a smile. She then proceeded to drag Jason into to the living room.

"Whoa, Lil! Looking good! Being a vampire suits you!"

"Why thank you Jace!' Lillie said.

"Hey Beth, where's Chace?" Jason turned to ask me.

"Um… that is a very good question! I honestly have no clue."

"Wow, Beth, you don't even know where your own boyfriend is. Fail, Beth! Epic Fail!"

"I'm right here!" Chace called as he walked down the staircase. "I was taking a shower!" I just smiled. Chace walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on top of my head. "Hey Jace, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Happy as can be." Jason replied.

"That's good." I was so glad that Jason and Chace could get along and be able to hang out with each other even without me or LouLou there. They were friend. They weren't like Edward or Jacob had been and I was thankful for that.

"How have the two of you been?" Jason asked looking at Chace and I.

Chace and I smiled at each other. "We're great." I said.

'More than great!' Chace said smiling directly at me. All I could do was smile right back at him. He was dazzling me again as Bella liked to put it. Jason smiled too. He was thinking about LouLou and what he was going to do when she got back. I smiled at his thoughts. He smiled at me but in his thoughts he was yelling at me.

"_Elizabeth Anne Masen Cullen! Don't you dare say anything just ye! I am not ready to relieve my plans right at the particular moment." _I just smirked at Jason.

"So Lillie how is being a vampire?" Jason asked.

"it's wonderful! I feel so strong and intimidating, like I can kick anyone's butt that I want to."Lillie exclaimed.

"a little hint Lil, you can!" Jason said. "Well maybe not Beth's" I just smirked.

"Well, We'll just have to see about that." Lillie said with a grin.

"Me, you, baseball field, tonight, midnight. Be there!" I said.

"Whoot, Whoot!!! Chick newborn vamp fight!" I heard Emmett exclaim from upstairs." We all just busted into hysterical laughter.

Once the laughter had died off, Jason continued. "so you like it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah it's fun!" Lillie replied simply.

"yea.' Jason said. "So I have come to tell all of you something very important. Beth of course already knows, damn mind reader, but the rest of you do not. It's about LouLou."

Lillie and Chace's eye's got big and their thoughts mirrored one another. _"What is Jason thinking?!?!" _ I just smirked again. I loved being in on things before everyone else.

"I am going to propose to her once she gets back from Alaska. She gets back in two days. I mean you all knew that this was coming. My father is thrilled. Of course I am still the laughing stock of the pack. I mean imprinting on a vampire, but honestly I could care less. I love LouLou. She is amazing and she is my everything and I would do anything for her. I want us to be official. Do you think that she will say yes?"

"Jason! Are you honestly asking that question! Of course she will say yes. She loves you just as much as you love her." I said. I was so happy as was everyone else in the room. I was glad Jason and LouLou were getting there happy ending.

I felt Chace's arms tighten around my waist. I glanced up at him and his lips pressed to mine for a few seconds. I smiled. I knew that Chace was to me what Jason was to LouLou.

**So there was chapter 24. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the slow updates. I will try to get another chapter up soon. As always I want reviews people!!!! Lots and lots of reviews!!! Thank you!!!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight!**

**Chapter 25**

LouLou came back to Forks and my house was the first place she came, after seeing Jason of course. Jason had told her about Lillie. He still hadn't "Popped The Question" yet. He was planning on the weekend when they went to their little cabin in the woods. The one they went to when they had their "couples' weekends".

LouLou was shocked at how fabulous Lillie looked as a vampire. She was shocked by how quickly Lillie learned to control her thirst. LouLou seemed refreshed after her visit to Alaska. She seemed happier, but she was also happy to be back with us, with Jason.

When the weekend came, my entire family was going hunting. Everyone except Chace and I. Jason and LouLou were going to their cabin and Jason was going to ask LouLou to marry him.

Once everyone was gone, I was glad. Chace and I were finally alone. We had not been alone for a weekend since before we left for the Volturi. I was glad to have some time just for the two of us. Sure, I mean we did share a room, but we were never alone, not in a house full of vampires with supersonic hearing.

As soon as I could no longer hear any of my families' thoughts, I turned to Chace and said "and we are safe!" Chace smiled and let out a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down and gave me a long, passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss first. I stretched up on my tiptoes and whispered against his lips, "I wasn't finished with you." He smirked and brought his lips back to mine.

When we broke apart I giggled and wandered of to the couch. Chace followed and wrapped me in his arms again. I snuggled to his chest and cuddled next tot him. We had a month left until school started again and I was reluctant to go back. Lillie wouldn't be going back to school, considering that the whole town thought she was dead. I didn't know why we didn't move, but then again that maybe too obvious to the general public.

Of course, the rest of my family and friends would still be at school, and Esme would be home with Lillie. Esme was going to home school Lillie until we moved to a new location right before my seventeenth birthday. Shopping would not be a problem because Alice was always going shopping out of state, out of the country even. Lillie would not be bored. Then at the end of the school day everyone will be back at home. So maybe school would not be that bad.

Chace noticed my preoccupation and whispered in my ear, "Love, what are you thinking about?"

"About school, Lillie, Our move that is coming up, my seventeenth birthday…." I said trailing off.

"Love, don't worry about those things, not yet, not now, definitely, not now. We haven't been alone in a while. Let's just focus on being together, being a couple. Let's just focus on us. Please, let's not worry about anything else this weekend." He said, staring directly into my eyes. He knew that there was no way that I could argue with him when de looked at me in that way.

"Okay…" I said weakly.

"Good girl." He said stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned my cheek into his palm. Chace pulled me closer and brought his lips to mine. When we broke apart, I snuggled back to his chest.

Chace flipped through the T.V. channels and we settled on _Across the Universe. _ We watched the movie and as soon as It was over my stomach growled. I felt Chace silently laugh. "Love, I think your human side is calling." He said smiling. I just looked at him with angry eyes. "Don't give me that look, come on." He helped me up and led me to the kitchen. "What are you in the mood for, Love? And don't say ice cream." I smiled guiltily

"Fine then, I want pancakes. So there." I said.

"Okay… pancakes it is." Chace said, smiling but his thoughts were betraying him.

"Um… Love? Have you ever made pancakes?"

"Yes… of course I have." Chace said clearly lying.

"Chace Patrick Finnegan, you know better than to lie to me. You've never made pancakes."

"Okay, you caught me. I have never made pancakes nor any other human food."

I just smiled at him and said, "Watch a pro do this." And I started to make my own pancakes.

Once I was feed, I ventured upstairs and crawled into bed. Chace came and laid right beside me. I placed my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled up at him. He had the most loving and caring expression on his face, which made me smile again.

As the night progressed, I noticed Chace's face slip into the expression it did when something was bothering him.

"Chace, what's bothering?" I asked my voice filled with concern.

"Nothing, It's nothing." Chace said trying to dismiss the conversation.

"No, something is bothering you. What is it? You know that a.) you can't lie to me and b.) you can always talk to me."

Chace just sighed and began. "What if I hurt you Elizabeth? I have hurt other. I couldn't live with myself if hurt you in anyway."

"Chace, who have you hurt? I know of no one who you have hurt."

"Every person I have ever murdered. My parents, Elizabeth, they are still alive. They are still alive! They think that I am dead. They think I was murdered in Italy and for all practical purposes I was. I will never be able to see them again. Don't get me wrong Carlisle and Esme are wonderful parents but I just can't stop thinking about my parents. I can't stop thinking about how I hve hurt them. Elizabeth, you still have your parents. You are one of the only vampires that can still say that. You are so lucky, so, so lucky." Chace finished in a melancholy tone.

"Chace, It is not your fault that your parents think you are dead. Don't put that blame on yourself. That is the Volturi's fault. Chace, I know that you have killed people, but Chace that is your nature. That is every vampire's nature. Honestly Chace, none of this is your fault. It isn't. Please stop blaming yourself, and besides your breaking your promise we made earlier. Chace, don't worry, I trust you. I know that you you won't hurt me. I just know that you won't. I just know it."

"But…" Chace began

"Shhh…. Chace, I trust you. I love you."

"I love you too, Beth. So, so much." Chace said. I couldn't help but smile when he said those three words. I reached up to press my lips to his.

Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms as I always did. I often wondered what Chace thought about or even did once I was in a deep sleep.

When I woke up I decided to ask Chace what he did while I was asleep.

"What do I do while you are sleeping?" Chace said repeating my question. "I watch you. I listen to what you are murmuring in you sleep. I 'dream' of the time when you won't have to sleep anymore. A time when you can be awake with me, with the rest of your family." He said with a smile. The thought of us never sleeping made him happy. Also, the lack of my human frailties made him happy as well.

"I think I am going to miss sleeping and eating and being the most lethal vampire in the family and possibly in the entire world, but hey! I get to be immortal! I get to never get any older that seventeen. I get to be young forever."

"Yes, but there are definite drawbacks to being seventeen forever, like you will never get into any nightclubs or secret show with your favorite bands."

"Why, Love, it is called a fake I.D. There is a reason we employ J. Jenks. It is not only because Jasper enjoys torturing the poor man."

"True, true." Chace said smiling. Eventually my human side was calling again and we ventured off into the kitchen so I could get some nourishment.

After I ate Chace and I were just lying on the couch watching the morning news when my cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller I.D. It was my father. I was worried. My family never called when they were out hunting.

"Hey Dad! What's up?" I asked somewhat nervous.

"Beth, we have a problem. I need you to go get Jacob and get him to come with you. I need you, Chace, Jacob, and whatever backup Jacob decides to bring to meet us at our usual hunting spot. You know the one where you and I hunt mountain lions?"

"Yea, yea, I know the place, plus we can track you when you get close enough. We will be there as soon as we possibly can."

"Okay, be careful Beth." My father said as he hung up the phone.

I turned to Chace, "My family is in trouble. They need our help as well as the wolves and if they need the wolves then it is either a really big problem or it is a wolf problem. Get your hummer ready, we're going to need it. I'm going to the Rez to explain to Jacob and get him to come with us. I will be right back. I love you, Chace." I stretched up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

**So Chapter 25 …… I hope all of you liked it!!!! So… now you know what you have to do… Yea you must go review now….. that would be greatly appreciated!!!!!!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own No part of the wonderful saga known as twilight. **

**Chapter 26**

I hoped into my car and sped to the Rez. When I got to Jacob's house, I knocked on the door. No answers came from within the house. The door was open so I walked in. I found Jacob asleep on the couch. I attempted to shake him awake but that didn't work.

"Jake! Wake up! I need your help." Still no answer. "Jake WAKE UP!" I nearly screamed. Jake awoke with a start and immediately started to shake as if he was about to phase. I could not allow that to happen.

"Who is this? What vampire is in my house?" Jacob said.

"Jake, calm down it is me, Beth." I said in a calming voice.

"Beth?" Jake said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, Jake it is me."

"What are you doing here? You know that Jace is with LouLou this weekend." Jacob asked.

"I know that but this is a different issue. My family is in trouble and they need your help." I explained.

"What's going on? What is their problem?" Jacob asked.

"I really don't know, Edward just said to come get you and for you to bring back up."

"Okay, I will get Quil and Embry together and we will meet you at your place in 10 minutes, okay?"

"That sounds like a plan. See you soon." I got back in me car and drove back home. When I got there, Chace's Hummer was all ready to go and Chace was waiting outside for me to get back. I got out of the car and ran to his arms. He knew that I was worried about my family. Chace wrapped his arms around me, rubbed my back, and attempted to calm me down. He kissed my hair and my forehead and finally my lips, trying anything and everything that would calm me down. Chace was still kissing me when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Um, as adorable as vamp love is I think we have a crisis to attend to." Quil said with a smile on his face. Nothing seemed to faze Quil. I just gave him a dirty look.

"Alright, they are hunting in the most northern part of the state. We need to get there as quickly as possible. So Everyone into the Hummer! Chace will drive as far as he can then we will all have to go the rest of the way on foot." I said taking control. Chace and I got into the front seats while the other three climbed into the backseat. Chace drove one handed and held my hand the entire time. He rubbed circles on the back of my hand still attempting to calm me down.

At one part in the journey, I turned around to inquire about the recent happenings in the pack.

"So, guys, anything new with the pack?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Actually, yes, one of the newbies actually ran off the other day. He is keeping his thoughts to himself and we really don't know where he is but we think he is somewhere in the northern part of the state." Jacob said. My eyes grew larger. That was it. That is why my family needed Jacob. My family's problem was with this newbie werewolf.

"That's it." I exclaimed.

"What?" the other four in the vehicle asked.

"That is why my family needs help. It has something to do with the wolf that ran away. Think about it. You think that the wolf is in the north. My family is hunting in the north. My family needs you to help us. I refuse to believe that this is all just a coincidence."

"You are right Beth. This is not a coincidence at all. That is your family's issue." Jacob said.

About an hour later, we arrived at the spot where we would all have to go on foot. The wolves phased and so did I. Chace and I lead the way to the spot where my family was leading me too. At first we were just following their scent then I caught the sound of my father's thoughts. I called to him in my mind.

"Dad! We are here. Lead us to where you are."

"_Beth, Just keep going straight you will run right into us." _

"_Okay!"_

I lead the way and about a minute later, I caught sight of my family. I sped up and ran right into my father's arms and then to my mother's. Chace and then the wolves came into view.

"Jacob." My father said with a nod. Jacob nodded back, considering the fact that he couldn't speak. I noticed that none of my other family.

"Uh… Dad, where is everyone else?"

"They are with… just follow me." Edward said.

We followed Edward about five miles south from where we were when we saw what Edward was so worried bout. There was a large lump of fur on the ground and my family was surrounding it. It was the young wolf that ran away. I gasp and I heard a collective "oh no" erupt from all of the wolves minds.

"Dad, what happened? Is he hurt? Is he…" I trailed off.

"He is not dead, but he is badly injured." Edward said in a sad like voice. "Carlisle, is trying to fix him for travel." My father continued. Jacob, Quil, and Embry all phased back into their human form, they walked over to observe how back the young wolf was hurt.

I was curious as to what could have attacked the wolf that had hurt him so badly.

"_Dad, what happened?" _I questioned my father.

"_He was attacked by a newborn. We found the newborn's head in the woods. We are guessing that he was injured, ignored the injuries and continued to fight, injuring himself even more. Once the newborn was dismembered, he noticed how badly he was hurt and then collapsed." _ My father explained.

The wolf was unconscious and Carlisle could not get him to phase back. Carlisle told the wolves to carry him back to the rez and try to awaken him. Carlisle was helpless until he was once again human.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry slowly brought the wolf back to the rez. We were back before the wolves were but about an hour after the wolves were back at the rez they call Carlisle because the injured wolf was human once again. Carlisle went to help him.

As soon as Carlisle left, Jason and LouLou came over, before they went home. Jason informed us that he had not told his father that he proposed to LouLou. We told him about the injured wolf and advised him not to tell Jacob until the whole situation had calmed down. News about Jason's fellow wolf hit him hard and decided that he needed to go and be with the pack. LouLou stayed at the house and went into great detail about the weekend. So things were interesting like the way Jason proposed and something I just did not need to know, at least not in detail.

About a week later, things on the Rez had calmed down, so Jason thought that it was a good time to tell his father about his engagement. All I could think about when Jason said that he was going to t tell Jacob was "this is going to be good."

**There is Chapter 26. Hope all of you enjoyed it! Please, please, please, please, please, Review!!! I love to hear what you think of the story..**

**Oh also, Beth Cullen has a facebook. I was bored on day so I made her a facebook page… so if you have a facebook go look up Beth Cullen and add her!!!! THNKS!!!!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did… but I don't.**

**Chapter 27**

Jason came to my house nearly in tears. I wondered what going on. I had never seen Jason so upset. LouLou was hunting all weekend with Lillie and Carlisle. So I knew that it wasn't a problem between him and LouLou.

When I opened the door, Jason wrapped his arms around my neck and the tears came out. It was so sad, to see my friend crying. I had not witnessed this since we were six and his mother died. I phased and drug him to the couch and made him sit. I phased back and began to inquire about his problems.

"Jason, what is wrong? Please, speak to me. You know you can talk to me." I said trying to get some information and to calm him down. I knew that I could very easily find out what was wrong, but I wanted Jason to tell me. I tried not to invade my friends minds.

"I…I…I…" Jason shuddered.

"Jason, you can tell me. Please I want to help." I said.

It took Jason awhile but finally he calmed down enough to tell me what was going on. "I told my _father_" he sneered the word, "that I proposed to LouLou last weekend and needless to say he did not take it so well. He told me that I could not marry LouLou. He told me that I was too young. Beth, I am sixteen, I know that that is young, but I love her, I guess we could wait a couple of years, but what is the point. When I became a wolf I became fully grown, in reality I am like in my twenty's. I don't know why he doesn't understand! Your parents got married at eighteen. LouLou isn't getting any older nor am I for a while. No one has to know that we got married. Just your family and the pack. Those are the only people that I really talk to anyway. But my father just keeps saying no. " Jason ended in a defeated tone.

"Jason, do you want me to go speak to him? I can try to persuade him to let you two to get married. " I offered to try and make Jason feel better.

"It's not that he is against us getting married, but he doesn't want us to now, and I want to be the one to talk to him, but I don't want to go home, not yet." Jason said.

"Jason, do you want to stay here? I mean it's not like anyone is going to mind. You practically live here already." I suggested.

"Can I? Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes, of course you can." I really felt bad for Jason. I wanted to do something for him, but he wanted to do it himself and I was going to respect his wishes, I was not going to go talk to Jacob behind Jason's back.

"Hey, Beth, Where is Chace?" Jason asked.

"He went to have guy time with Emmett, Jasper and Edward, while Esme, Rose, Alice, and Bella went to Paris for the week. So I am holding down the fort this week, but the men, boys, whatever, should be back later today. Chace promised me that at least he would be." I answered.

"Why didn't you go to Paris with the girls?" Jason asked.

"Jason, honestly, and you call yourself my friend. Since when have I been one for Paris fashion? Really that is what they are in Paris to do, they went to shop. Lillie and Carlisle are hunting all week so it is just the guys and me. It is actually quite entertaining." Everyone had just left that day. It was Saturday and no one except the boys would be back until next Saturday and even then it would just be Carlisle, Lillie, and LouLou. The girls weren't coming back until the Wednesday.

"Oh… Will your dad be angry that I am going to stay here?" Jason asked.

'Jason, What is with the stupid questions today? Of Corse he won't. When he has Edward ever been angry about that?" I said honestly sometime Jason was just a little bit slow.

Jason and I just sat and chatted until Chace got home. Chace came in wrapped his arms around me and informed me that the Edward, Emmett, and Jasper would be back in a couple of hours. I told Chace about Jason and of course Chace understood why Jason needed to be away from home for awhile.

Edward and the rest of the men came home soon. Edward was the first to comment on the fact that Jason was at the house.

"Jace, What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Beth said that I could stay here for a few days, until my father calmed down. He kind of flipped out when I told him that I proposed to LouLou. He said that I was too young."

"Jason, you know that you are always welcome here." Edward said. "Beth, I need to talk to you." Uh Oh!! What did I do now?? I followed Edward into the kitchen.

"What's up Dad?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as I could possibly manage.

" I think that you need to go talk to Jacob. You know that you are one of the only people that he will listen to." My father said.

"Dad I would, but Jace said that he wanted to do it, and I am going to respect his wishes." Edward just nodded his head.

**Okay so there is Chapter 27!! I hope that you all enjoyed it!!! Okay, I need a suggestion? I am thinking about having Chace run into his parents or something along those lines???? What do you guys think???? Review and let me know!!!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the characters at all. **

**Chapter 28**

After a few days, Jason felt calm enough to finally go home and face his father. Not to mention the fact that Jacob had been calling at the house every hour on the hour checking on Jason, and honestly everyone was getting a bit annoyed. Jason got up from his makeshift bed on the couch the morning of the four day of his stay and saw me lingering in the kitchen looking for something to munch on.

"Beth, I think I am going to go home and confront my father today about the whole marriage ordeal today. I don't know maybe he is right. Maybe I should wait until after high school to get married for social purposes you know."

"Yea, I know what you mean. That may make Jacob more keen to the idea. Do you want me to come with you for you know moral support?" I offered clearly worried about him.

"No I think I will go alone. I will let you know how it goes though. I guess if you don't hear from me then you know that he killed me." Jason said attempting to find humor in the situation.

"I guess so huh? Well I wish you all the luck in the world." I said with a smile and watched Jason walk out of the house, phase, and run on his way. I sighed and then went back to my mission of finding something to eat.

Chace walked into the house and came and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I turned around in his arms and asked, "Where were you this morning? You weren't there when I woke up this morning." I said with a faux frown on my face.

"I was out by the river, just thinking about things." Chace said.

"What kind of things?" I asked worried. He sounded sad.

"The same things that I was thinking about when we had our weekend alone." Chace said guiltly.

"Chace, what did I tell you, you shouldn't worry about things like that. How about we go to the city to get your mind off of things? I have to go shopping anyway."I said with a smile.

"Okay, on one condition." Chace said with a mischievous grin.

"and what would that be?" I said getting more worried by the millisecond.

"I get to drive your Ferrari." Chace said very excited.

"Fine, but you better be careful. I love that car." I replied.

"More than me?"

"Not even close." I replied stretching up on my tip-toes to kiss him and he returned it.

"REALLY? You two can't find an empty room to do that sort of stuff in?" Lillie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Lillie. I didn't know you all were back?" I said innocently.

"Of course you didn't, considering that you were too busy making out with your boyfriend to notice when your best friend comes back from her hunting trip." Lillie said with a teasing edge to her voice.

"Well I am so sorry that I was unaware of you arrival I will make sure that I am properly informed of this information so this little incident does not happen again." I replied teasing as well. Chace was just laughing through the entire conversation. Which caused Lillie and I to start laughing.

"So what are the two of you doing today?" Lillie asked.

"We are planning on heading to Seattle for the day." I replied.

"Oh that should be fun. Where is Jason?"

"He went home to finally confront his father after he has been here for the past five days." I replied.

"Oh! Well I am going to go bother Emmett. Have fun in Seattle today you two!" Lillie said going to find Emmett

I ran up stairs and got dressed in a hurry. On my way downstairs I ran into Edward. "Where are you running off to?" He said with a smile.

"Chace and I are going to Seattle for the day." I replied.

"okay just be careful." Edward said in his most fatherly tone.

"You know we will. You know Chace won't let me get into any trouble."

The trip to Seattle was a quiet affair I was more worried about watching out for cops than anything. Chace was pushing my car to the limit.

"Chace you are going to get us arrested and then what will we do?"

"We are not going to get arrested Beth. I know what I am doing and not to mention you have a radar detector built right in." Chace replied with a smile and squeezed my hand. I just shook my head. Needless to say we made it to Seattle in no time. Our first stop was to hit the mall to see if there was anything remotely interesting there. Chace and I both found some Converse that we liked and then we made our way to the music store which was honestly our favorite store in the entire mall.

After the music store we decided to hit the bookstore and then the guitar store. I needed to change the strings and I needed some more picks because mine kept mysteriously disappearing. At the book store I picked up several book for myself and a few for my mother. I thought she would enjoy. Chace had to work hard to pull me from the guitar store to prevent me from buying another guitar. So we quickly got strings and picks and left the store.

At around noon we decided that we should cater to my human side and find something to eat. We ventured to the food court and once I had gotten my food we walked off to find a table. I ate in a hurry so that I didn't waste any time. I was glad that my plan to distract Chace was working. He seemed a lot happier than he was that morning.

After I was done eating we decided just to walk around the mall. We had been walking for about an hour when Chace all of a sudden stopped and stared at couple that was walking toward us. There was something odd about the couple. They didn't look human.

"Chace? What is wrong do you know those people?" I said getting worried. I knew what the was, I just didn't know who they were.

"Beth, those are my parents." Chace said in udder shock.

"Chace are you sure. I mean those people, their…"

"Vampires, I know…. But that's them. I know it." Then the couple spotted up and the woman' s face lit up. She knew that the man standing by my side was in fact her son. Her thoughts were filled with love and confusion. The man's thought were fatherly and also they were confused. He knew that his son was now a vampire but he was confused on how this was so. As the couple go closer I started to prepare for the worst.

"Chace?" the woman said in absolute amazement

"Yes, Mom. It's me." Chace said and the two off them embraced.

**So there is chapter 28. Sorry for such a long wait between chapter. Inspiration was just not there. But with a new wave of inspiration come more writing! Hopefully the next chapter will be up with in the week**


End file.
